A Rhapsody In Blue (Hunkai ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Setiap orang ingin selalu hidup bahagia, tanpa masalah. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang muluk dalam hidupnya. kecuali Kebahagiaan
1. Chapter 1

A Rhapsody In Blue

Rating : T

Genre : Drama+Family

Pairing : Hunkai and the others

Warning : BL, ooc, Au, Typos and bla.. bla.. bla.. bla..

All chara are not belong to me but story is mine..

Summary :

Setiap orang ingin selalu hidup bahagia, tanpa masalah. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang muluk dalam hidupnya. kecuali Kebahagiaan..

.

.

.

Mom Asked Me To Go Home..

.

.

I

.

.

Jongin tidak mau berpikir macam-macam setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan mama padanya. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Australia, dia tidak pernah sekalipun pulang ke Seoul. tetapi bukan berarti Jongin tidak pernah mau tahu mengenai perkembangan keluarganya. Terutama mama dan papa tirinya yang Jongin ketahui memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak 8 tahun yang lalu.

Namanya Choi Sarang. Meski Jongin belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan anak itu. Namun Jongin sudah pernah berbicara dengan adik angkatnya itu melalui Video Call. Sarang selalu berharap Jongin cepat pulang dan membawakan banyak hadiah untuknya.

"Hyung, banyak sekali yang hyung bawa" Vernon berkata. Ia membantu Jongin berkemas untuk kepulangannya ke Seoul besok.

Dia Choi Vernon. Ayahnya orang Korea tapi ibunya orang bule dan sudah lama sekali tinggal di Sidney. Bahkan Vernon nyaris lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya dan keluarga terbang ke Seoul hanya untuk berkunjung.

Ayahnya anak yatim piatu. Jadi tidak punya alasan yang penting untuk berkunjung ke sana. Karena ayah pikir, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ayahnya kunjungi di Negara itu.

"mama bilang Sarang suka sekali coklat. Aku harus membawakan banyak coklat untuknya" Jongin berkata.

Satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal akrab itu tentu saja Vernon. Karena Vernon ini adalah juniornya saat di Universitas dulu. Dan sekarang Jongin sudah bekerja selama 2 tahun di sebuah perusahaan di bidang interior sebagai seorang desainer. Sementara Vernon sedang menyiapkan sidang kelulusannya 2 Bulan lagi.

"Wah, Sarang beruntung sekali punya kakak seperti hyung" puji Vernon.

Jongin mengulum senyum. Mungkin besok adalah hari terakhirnya di Australia mengingat ibunya sudah meminta Jongin untuk pulang.

"Eh, Vernon" Jongin sebut nama itu seolah dirinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa kau serius akan mengantarku ke bandara besok pagi?"

Vernon menautkan kedua alisnya. Pernahkah ia berbohong saat ia berjanji pada hyung manisnya itu? "Tentu saja. Memangnya kapan aku berbohong pada hyung?"

Dari awal pertemuan mereka 6 tahun yang lalu. Vernon sudah jatuh hati pada seorang Kim Jongin yang kalem itu. Dia sangat pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak memiliki seorang teman. Tetapi saat tahu Jongin hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang adik. Rasanya memang menyakitkan, namun Vernon tidak akan pernah memaksa Jongin. Itu sama sekali tidak keren menurutnya.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. Hansol Vernon Choi tidak pernah berbohong" Jongin berkata.

Ok.. Ini membuat seorang Vernon tertawa. "Jangankan mengantar, menyusul hyung ke Seoul saja pasti akan aku lakukan" gombalnya.

"Dasar perayu ulung" cibir Jongin.

Vernon tertawa mendengar cibiran hyung manis nya itu. Kekehannya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering. Sophie my lil sister.. Adiknya yang cantik itu menelpon. Pasti gadis centil itu memintanya untuk segera pulang dan mengantarnya pergi hang out bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Dasar anak SMA, pikir Vernon.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, hyung" ujar Vernon. Wajahnya jadi muram karena kesal.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Kelak jika Sarang dewasa dia pasti akan menuntut kakak-kakaknya itu untuk mengantarnya kemana pun yang ia mau.

"Ok.. hati-hati di jalan! Titip salam untuk Paman Simon dan Bibi Melody"

Vernon tertawa mendengarnya. "Ok.. Mereka akan merindukan calon menantu mereka nanti. Aku pergi dulu, ya.. Bye"

Dasar bocah.. pikir Jongin.

.

.

II..

.

.

"Nyonya Choi Heechul" seorang dokter muda berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Membawa sebuah map berisi laporan-laporan mengenai perkembangan pasien yang musti ia beritahukan pada pihak keluarga.

Heechul terlihat cemas. Bagaimana perkembangan Sarang? Putri kecilnya yang sudah didiagnosa terkena kanker darah putih sejak ia bayi. Beruntung Sarang anak yang kuat, sampai sekarang pun anak itu tetap bertahan sekali pun ia harus menjalani proses penyembuhan yang pastinya sangat menyakitkan.

"Putri anda mengalami banyak kemajuan selama 4 Bulan. Itu benar-benar anugerah dari Tuhan setelah perjuangan putri anda selama ini" Dokter ber-name tag Han Minsoo itu tersenyum. Kemudian menyerahkan laporan hasil pengamatan para dokter selama anak itu melalui masa-masa penyembuhannya.

"Terimakasih, Tuhan" ucapnya. Ia segera menerima map itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

Heechul benar-benar tidak sabar menceritakan ini pada suaminya. siwon harus tahu.. Siwon harus tahu.. katanya dalam hati.

Yeoja itu segera membuka ponselnya. Dan perasaan bahagia kembali ia rasakan saat tahu Putra keduanya akan kembali ke Seoul. Memang sulit meminta anak itu untuk kembali, tetapi setelah perdebatan panjang mereka 1 Bulan yang lalu. Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul. Dan Heechul berjanji akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

.

.

"Mungkin aku akan menyusul hyung setelah sidangku selesai" Vernon berkata.

Mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan di Bandara selama menunggu keberangkatan Jongin ke Seoul di jam 11 nanti.

"Benarkah?"

Vernon mengangguk, seraya menikmati hot dog nya. "Mom mengizinkan aku untuk tinggal di Seoul. Begitupun dengan Dad. Dad pikir harus ada salah satu dari anaknya yang kembali ke tanah kelahirannya di sana"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Well, cepat selesaikan sidangmu! Kau harus mewujudkan keinginan ayahmu itu"

"Sophie bilang aku bisa menjadi seorang artis atau anggota boyband di sana. Tapi ku rasa usiaku terlalu tua untuk menjadi , hyung?"

"Usiamu baru 24 tahun. Itu belum terlalu tua. Tapi ku pikir, kau harus jadi pengusaha saja di sana" Jongin memberi usul.

Bagi seorang mahasiswa yang nyaris jadi mahasiswa abadi seperti Vernon ini memang sedikit sulit. Tetapi demi menjadi Vernon yang kelak dilihat oleh Kim Jongin, Vernon musti berusaha keras demi mewujudkan keinginannya. Bukan hanya demi Kim Jongin, tetapi demi keluarganya, masa depannya pula.

"Kau.. Kau harus menjadi Bintang yang bersinar, Vernon-ah" ucap Jongin.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang mungkin akan kesal menghadapi kenyataan dimana kekasihnya memilih untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan janji-janji manis yang pernah ia katakan seperti 'Aku akan mencintaimu sampai seribu tahun lagi'. Bahkan belum 15 tahun saja Baekhyun pergi dan memilih untuk menikahi seorang pengusaha kaya Raya bernama Kris Wu.

Lantas saja Park Chanyeol dongkol setengah mati. Dia seorang musisi, jadi hidupnya ini sangat bebas dan terarah hanya untuk musik dan musik. Mungkin itulah yang membuat hati Byun Baekhyun kesal dan memilih menikahi pengusaha muda itu di bandingkan sang mantan.

"Oh" Namja mungil itu mendesis kesal saat tiba-tiba saja seorang namja mendorong tubuh namja lainnya yang bahkan lebih besar darinya itu tepat ke arahnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Sehun.. Aku bahkan baru membuka pintu"

Oh Sehun menggedikan bahu, seolah tak mau tahu. "Aku harus segera pulang. Besok ada pasien yang musti ku urus"

Kyungsoo si pemilik toko roti di daerah Myeongdong itu mendengus kesal. Sehun, teman kuliah beda jurusannya itu memang sering seenaknya sendiri.

"Hey, kalian yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub itu" Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati.

"Tapi Aku tidak meminta Chanyeol untuk mabuk!" serunya.

Ayolah..

"Kau merepotkan, Park Chanyeol" Kyungsoo mendorong pintu apartemennya dengan keras.

Dengan susah payah ia membopong tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Kemudian mendorongnya ke arah sofa.

"Oh Tuhan, pinggangku" keluhnya.

Park Chanyeol dalam keadaan waras saja merepotkan. Apalagi Park Chanyeol dalam keadaan mabuk? 100 kali lebih merepotkan menurut Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

III.

.

.

Jongin pernah berpikir jika kembali ke Seoul adalah hal yang buruk. Dimana ia akan kembali di hadapi kisah-kisah sedih yang pastinya akan mengganggu kelangsungan hidupnya seperti yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

tapi selama satu minggu di Seoul dia tidak mengalami apapun. Atau memang belum lebih tepatnya. Kenyataan jika ibunya hanya tinggal bersama suami barunya dan juga anak angkat mereka.

Sementara yang Jongin tahu, adik bungsunya yang terlahir satu ayah dengannya itu sedang menjadi seorang trainee di sebuah agensi terkenal sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ibunya bilang, Jungkook sempat memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah formal hanya demi cita-citanya menjadi seorang idol.

Jongin pikir adiknya gila.. Karena menolak niat baik ayah tiri mereka untuk membiayai anak itu sekolah penerbangan di Miami. Tetapi sejak kecil Jungkook memang anak yang susah diatur dan semaunya. Bahkan ibu sendiripun terlalu lelah dengan bagaimana anak itu akan hidup ke depannya nanti.

Jungkook akan pulang ke rumah jika ia mau. Jika tidak dia akan tetap di dorm tanpa pernah mau menghubungi keluarganya. Benar-benar anak yang keras kepala.

"Oppa" Sarang bergelayut manja padanya. Usia Jongin sudah memasuki usia 26. Dan panggilan kakak yang Sarang berikan itu sepertinya tidak cocok untuknya.

Paman? Entahlah.. Teman-temannya di Sydney bilang, Jongin punya wajah yang evergreen dan imut. Berbanding jauh dengan usianya yang sudah memasuki usia 26 tahun. Jongin merasa senang akan hal itu. Tetapi di sisi lain Jongin juga merasa kesal. Karena beberapa pria Australia menganggap Jongin masih kekanakan dan polos.

"Apa Sarang sudah makan?" tanyanya. Sarang mengangguk pelan. Kemudian duduk di pangkuan Jongin sambil memeluk boneka koalanya.

Itu pemberian Jongin 6 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat anak itu berusia 2 tahun dan sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Sarang anak yang kuat dan semua orang mengakui hal itu.

"Adikmu akan debut Bulan Juni nanti" mama berjalan dengan sebuah toples berisi cemilan kue kering buatannya.

"Well, mungkin kita bisa datang ke sana. Dia pasti senang" Jongin berkata.

Mama tersenyum kecut. "Sepertinya akan lebih baik kita tidak ke sana"

"Kenapa?"

Mama menggeleng pelan. Ia meminta Bibi pengasuh untuk segera mengantar Sarang pergi tidur. Jongin tidak mengerti. dia berani bertaruh jika ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan mama darinya.

"Mama, aku tanya kenapa?" Jongin mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Jongin, apa saat kau ada di Sydney kau pernah berpikir ingin menghubungi keluargamu?"

Jongin menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan anehnya. "Apa mama berpikir aku anak kurang ajar yang tidak pernah kembali ke Seoul setelah lama di negeri orang?"

"Tidak" sang ibu mengulum senyum. "Mama hanya bertanya padamu. Bahkan setelah 10 tahun mama dan papa menikah tak seorang pun anak-anak mama yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini bersama kami"

Apa si brengsek itu tidak pernah mengunjungi mama? Jongin berpikir dalam hati.

"Tapi sekarang aku di sini.. Bersama mama kan?"

"Itulah sebabnya mama pikir kita tidak perlu datang ke konser debut adikmu" kata Mama.

Sekalipun Jungkook anak yang jahil dan sering membuat Jongin kesal, Jongin akan tetap menyayangi anak itu karena Jungkook adalah adik kandungnya.

"Aku akan tetap datang ke konser itu" kata Jongin. dia tetap pada pendiriannya.

.

.

Makam baba.. Dimana terbaring jasad ayahnya yang telah berpulang saat Jongin duduk di kelas satu SMP.

Ayahnya yang tukang judi dan pemabuk itu mati karena penyakit yang ia cari sendiri. Saat itu, ayahnya yang memang hobi pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk mati karena tertabrak truk yang mengebut dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan selalu membuat keluarganya malu. Bahkan Baba membiarkan mama bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan Bar dan selalu menjadi olok-olok para tetangga saat itu.

Jongin tidak akan pernah menyangkal. Jika kehidupan keluarganya benar-benar berubah drastis setelah mama bertemu dengan Choi Siwon. Seorang pengusaha kaya Raya yang jatuh Cinta pada ibunya dan bersedia memberikan yang terbaik untuk ketiga anak-anak ibu yang terlantar.

Jongin tidak pernah merasa malu dengan hal itu. Malahan ia pernah menyumpahi ayahnya cepat mati agar mamanya bisa menikah lagi dengan pria Choi itu. Karena Jongin tidak mau hidup dalam kesulitan dan penuh hinaan tak berdaya. Ia punya cita-cita menjadi seorang artsitek ataupun desainer interior. Atau apapun yang merujuk kepada pekerjaan di bidang arsitektur yang telah ia impikan sejak ia kecil.

Tanggal 27 Juli ayahnya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Dari ketiga anak itu, hanya Jongin saja yang tidak menangis. Dia terlihat dingin dan tenang. Seolah tak ada beban lagi saat ia melihat ayahnya terbujur kaku di ruang jenazah.

Di sinilah Jongin berdiri. 13 tahun berlalu, baru sekarang jongin memutuskan untuk berkunjung kemari lagi. ia melihat ada karangan bunga yang agak mengering, mungkin beberapa waktu yang lalu ada sanak keluarga yang datang kemari. Mungkin saja itu ibunya..

"Aku pulang" Jongin berkata perlahan. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi baba"

Jongin mengelus nisan bertuliskan Tan Hankyung itu dengan lembut. "Baba tahu? Mama memintaku pulang dan tinggal disini bersamanya. Bukannya aku membenci Siwon appa. Tetapi aku hanya merasa aku tidak layak untuk tinggal di sana"

"Aku dan mama sempat berdebat. Mama bahkan sempat menyebut diriku anak tidak tahu diri. Itu sangat menyakitkan.. Aku tahu, karena Siwon appa aku bisa seperti ini. Tapi kata-kata mama itu sangat menyakitkan"

Jongin mengusap figura ayahnya. Hankyung baba terlihat sangat tampan. Jongin ingat, foto itu adalah foto pernikahan baba dan mamanya puluhan tahun silam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di keluarga kita. Bahkan mama tidak mau cerita dan melarangku pergi ke konser debut Jungkook. sebetulnya ada apa? Aku mulai menyesal tidak ada di sini atas waktu yang lama"

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya seraya mengusap air mata di pipinya yang sembab.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku harus menemani Sarang check up ke dokter. Aku pergi dulu, ba" pamitnya.

.

.

Si brengsek itu tidak akan pulang.. mama pernah bercerita padanya tentang pilihan si brengsek tidak tahu diri itu yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di Vancouver bersama istrinya yang berbeda usia 5 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Itulah sebabnya mama tidak pernah berharap apapun. Kecuali pada Jongin. Sejak kecil, mama selalu menuntut Jongin untuk jadi anak yang pintar dan berprestasi . Hidupnya selalu penuh dengan tuntutan sejak ia kecil.

"dokter Oh" suara cempreng Sarang menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

Ia melihat ke arah Sarang, dimana gadis cilik itu memeluk seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dan atletis dengan kulitnya yang pucat. rambut raven-nya yang tebal itu menambah kesan manly dalam dirinya.

Serius, apa dia seorang dokter? Di Australia teman-temannya selalu memuja ketampanan idol-idol Korea. Konon katanya Korea itu adalah negerinya orang-orang yang rela menghabiskan jutaan won hanya untuk mendapatkan bentuk wajah yang simetris. Tetapi yang di hadapannya kini adalah seorang dokter. Dan dilihat dari sisi manapun tak ada make up atau pun bekas pisau bedah di wajah itu.

"Hey, Sarang.. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm? " Dokter ber name tag Oh Sehun itu menggendong tubuh Sarang dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Aku baik.. tadi aku habis makan banyak dan minum obat sebelum ke sini" ocehnya.

Dokter Oh tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu menurunkan Sarang saat Jongin berjalan ke arahnya.

Dokter Oh membungkuk hormat dan memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Begitu pun dengan Jongin. Entah mengapa dia jadi semakin betah berada di Seoul jika ada banyak orang tampan seperti dokter Oh.. Hahah.. Ok yang ini mungkin dia hanya bercanda.

.

.

"Oppa.. " Sarang menggerakan tangan Jongin, meminta perhatian.

Anak itu terus berceloteh bahkan ketika mereka sedang makan berdua di salah satu restoran keluarga di sebuah mall.

"Dokter Oh tampan ya" katanya.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia membantu sang adik memakan seafood kesukaannya. "Ya.. tapi oppa lebih tampan"

"Aniyo" sahutnya.. "Oppa Kyeowohh seperti mama"

Jongin mencubit pelan pipi gembul Sarang.

"Aaaaa.. sakit oppa" ringisnya.

Dasar tuan putri, pikir Jongin.

"Kalau nanti aku dewasa" bocah 8 tahun itu kembali bersuara.

Jongin terlihat antusias menunggu ucapan sang adik.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan dokter Oh" katanya.

Oh... Omonganmu terlalu dewasa untuk anak 8 tahun, Sarang-ah...

.

.

III..

.

.

.

"Aku pikir Sarang benar-benar menyukai dokter Oh" Jongin berkata.

Mama tertawa mendengarnya. Yeoja cantik itu sedang mengupas mangga untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai. Seperti Siwon appa, Sarang, atau mungkin Jongin juga termasuk. Mengingat Jongin yang sedikit merasa kikuk sekalipun ia berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya sendiri.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Bahkan dia melamar dokter Oh beberapa Bulan yang lalu" Sahut Siwon appa.

Sarang? Gadis cilik itu tersenyum malu-malu. Jongin pikir drama yang ditonton Sarang terlalu dewasa mengajarkan Sarang untuk menjadi seorang gadis pubertas diusia yang masih cukup belia.

"Mama harus membatasi acara TV yang Sarang tonton" Jongin berusul.

Mama setuju. Ia mulai menegaskan jika Sarang hanya boleh menonton TV di siang hari sampai dengan sore hari. Jika sudah memasuki makan malam, Sarang harus masuk ke kamar dan segera tidur.

"Jongina, apa kamu sudah menemukan lowongan kerja yang cocok di sini? " Siwon appa bertanya.

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ayah tirinya itu bertanya padanya. Bagaimana ya? Dia bahkan belum menemukan lowongan kerja yang cocok untuknya selama 10 hari di Seoul.

"Appa bisa membantumu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kau inginkan, Jongin" kata mama.

"No thanks" Ucap Jongin. dia tidak bermaksud kurang ajar. Tetapi bolehkah ia merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang Mama katakan? Dia sudah 26 tahun! Jika Jungkook bisa berdiri sendiri dengan menjadi seorang idol. mengapa ia tidak bisa?

"Tapi Jongin-"

"Aku akan berusaha lagi.. Tolong mama dan appa tetap fokus pada Sarang" ucap Jongin, menyela ucapan sang ayah.

.

.

.

"Cantik? "

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo berdehem, menggoda pria itu.

"Kau pasti jatuh Cinta pada pandangan pertama" celotehnya.

"Yang benar saja" Sehun menyahut. "Aku cuma mengagumi"

"Terserah" sahut Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia mengatakan pada Sehun jika teman dekatnya saat SMA itu baru saja pulang dari Sydney dan berniat mencari pekerjaan di sini.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu atau mungkin pada Chanyeol" ujar Kyungsoo.

Matanya yang bulat itu persis burung hantu yang sedang mendelik. Sehun tertawa mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol itu suka yang imut-imut. Kau tahu sendiri kan Baekhyun gimana?"

Jika Chanyeol mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Baekhyun pasti namja itu langsung baper. Tetapi Sehun tidak tertarik dengan cerita Cinta Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

Melainkan kisah persahabatan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun dan seseorang bernama Kim Kai. Saat SMA mereka bertiga dan orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu satu sekolah hanya saja berbeda kelas.

Dan mendengar cerita Kyungsoo entah mengapa Sehun merasa iri. Mengapa ia tidak satu sekolah saja dengan keempat orang ini? Pasti hidupnya tidak akan terlalu sepi seperti saat ia di asrama dulu.

Kakek Oh-Kakek angkatnya adalah seorang presedir juga seorang pemilik rumah sakit yang tidak punya sanak saudara. Pria paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk mengangkat Sehun sebagai cucu saat ia SMP. Dia anak yatim piatu yang cukup beruntung.

Kemudian lanjut membahas Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya semasa SMA. Saat di Universitas dulu, hanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saja yang berhasil masuk tes di Universitas ternama itu. Sementara sahabat Kyungsoo yang bernama Baekhyun itu terdepak dengan nilai yang kurang memuaskan. Kyungsoo saja sampai heran mengapa orang idiot seperti Chanyeol bisa masuk universitas ternama ini dengan otak dungunya itu? Padahal menurut Sehun, Chanyeol itu orang yang kelewatan pintar dan punya bakat di bidang musik. Makanya saat kuliah dulu ia memilih jurusan seni dan musik.

"Maaf, aku telat" kata Chanyeol, dia datang dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya. Ada sticker hangul bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun di sana. Ah, dia masih belum bisa move on ternyata.

"Duduklah!" Titah Sehun. "kyungsoo baru saja membicarakan kalian saat SMA dulu"

"eh?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak membicarakan aku yang pernah jadi casanova di sekolah kan, Soo?"

"Kau tahu najis tidak sih?" tanya Kyungsoo. risih mendengar pertanyaan narsis Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo jika dipertemukan itu seperti air dan bisa menyatu. Ya ampun..

"Kau kekanakan!" Seru Kyungsoo. "Pantas saja Baekhyun meninggalkanmu"

"Jahatnya" Chanyeol memelas lucu.

Sehun buru-buru menengahi. pasalnya Kyungsoo yang sedang marah itu bisa menjelma jadi setan kerdil yang garang dan menakutkan. Horror kan?

"Ok.. Tadi Kyungsoo bilang akan mengenalkan aku pada teman SMA kalian yang bernama siapa itu tadi"

"Kim kai" Kyungsoo menyahut.

"Kim Kai?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. "Demi apa? Hey, kenalkan aku juga padanya, soo"

"Ku kira kalian sudah saling kenal, Yeol" Sehun berkata.

"Well, sebenarnya aku ini berbeda kelas dengan mereka bertiga. Tapi aku pernah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun sehingga aku bisa mengenal teman-temannya" ujar Chanyeol. "Tapi hanya Kim Kai saja yang tidak aku kenal begitu dekat. Karena di kelas 3 SMA ku dengar dia dapat beasiswa ke Australia dan kuliah di sana. Hebatnyaa"

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan.. Katanya Kim Kai orang yang manis dengan wajahnya yang kalem. Sehun benar-benar penasaran seperti apa orang bernama Kim Kai itu.

"Aku ingin mengadakan reuni dengan teman-temanku" Kyungsoo seolah mendapat ide.

Sehun bertepuk tangan, setuju dengan ide itu. "Aku pasti akan datang jika kau mengundang Kim Kai" katanya, penasaran.

"Oh tentu saja" Kyungsoo menyahut.

"Aku juga akan datang" Chanyeol kembali buka suara.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol. Lalu berkata, "Kau serius mau ikut? Bahkan jika aku mengundang Baekhyun?"

Oh tidak... Chanyeol baper lagi-_-

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n

Hallo... seperti biasa.. Joy akan publish FF baru kalo ada FF yg mau tamat. Yap.. FF ini menggantikan Ff lain yg udh tamat. Hehehe.. intinya ini konflik keluarga.. Dimana ada satu anak yang paling bersinar diantara saudara-saudaranya. Dan ada satu anak pula yang sedikit keterbelakang dan punya hidup yang menyedihkan. Pernah gak sih?kalian yang punya kaka atau adik.. Sering dengar ortu memuji yg ini begini dan yg itu begitu. terkadang pula ada satu anak (biasanya anak bungsu) yg dituntut untuk bisa seperti kakaknya yg punya kehidupan lebih baik. padahal kita menginginkan kehidupan yang berbeda. karena kakak adalah kakak adik tentu saja adik. padahal tuh ortu maunya anak-anak mereka jd sukses dan punya kehidupan gak kekurangan di masa depan nanti. Pokoknya yang punya kakak atau pun adik pasti ngerti alurnya gimana. Intinya ini lanjut gak? kalo lanjut hehe.. 20review please :D


	2. My Young Brother (Bab 1)

My Young Brother (Bab. 1)

.

.

I.

.

.

.

* * *

Hansol Vernon Choi mengiriminya pesan melalui email seperti ini :

 _To : Jonginkim_

 _Miss You Broh.._

 _Hey, Jongin hyung..Hari ini aku bosan sekali. Sophie memintaku untuk mengantarnya terus menemui teman-teman genitnya itu. Astaga, adikku satu itu.._

Jongin tertawa membaca pesan singkat itu. Ia menutup ponselnya ketika suara cempreng Sarang memanggil namanya sambil menggedur pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Ada apa dengan anak itu?

Cklek..

"Oppa" Sapanya.

Sarang dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih terlihat sangat manis. Rambutnya yang agak ikal itu dikepang dua. Bibi pengasuh memang sering menata rambut anak itu sedemikian rupa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Jungkook oppa pulang. Dia membelikan Sarang sepatu cantik ini" katanya, seraya memamerkan sepatu flat shoes cantik berwarna merah hati.

Jongin segera turun ke bawah. Mendapati adik bungsunya yang tumbuh menjadi laki-laki tampan dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Apa aku perlu memberitahu mama jika kau pulang hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak perlu" adiknya berkata.

Mama dan Siwon appa sedang berada di Ulsan. Jadi mereka tidak tahu jika Jungkook pulang ke rumah.

"Kenapa begitu?" Jongin sejak awal sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keadaan keluarganya selama ia berada di Sydney.

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting" kata Jungkook.

Tidak penting dia bilang? Bahkan mama sangat antusias saat menceritakan bagaimana cerita Jungkook selama anak itu menjadi seorang trainee.

"Kau bercanda.. Mama ingin anak-anak nya di sini. Begitu juga denganmu, Kook"

Jungkook tertawa sangau. "Dia hanya mengharapkan dirimu. Si anak emas dengan prestasinya di Negara orang"

Apa ini kalimat sindiran? Mengapa Jongin tersinggung dengan ucapan Jungkook barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada maksud" Jungkook menyahut. Ia menggendong tas ranselnya, berniat untuk pergi.

"Kook.. Jungkook"

Jungkook berjalan acuh. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajah seorang kakak yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan ambisi-ambisi ibunya menjadikan dirinya sama persis seperti kakak keduanya itu.

Sangat tidak adil bagi seorang Jungkook. Saat dimana Jongin bebas meraih mimpi. Jungkook yang memiliki mimpi menjadi seorang idol terkenal malah dilarang sang ibu dan dipaksa keras untuk menghapus impiannya itu.

Yang selama ini Jongin tahu, Jungkook tidak pernah mau pulang ke rumah mereka setelah menjadi seorang trainee dan akan debut beberapa minggu lagi. Tetapi yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah.. HEECHUL MENGUSIR JUNGKOOK DARI RUMAH hanya karena anak itu tetap keras hati mempertahankan impiannya.

Jungkook tidak pernah membenci kakaknya. Hanya saja ibunya terlalu menuntut dirinya sempurna seperti kakak keduanya itu..

.

.

Hari Sabtu, Jongin sudah janji pada Kyungsoo (teman semasa SMA) untuk hadir ke acara reuni kecil-kecilan di kedai roti milik Kyungsoo. Di sana ada Baekhyun, salah satu teman dekatnya juga yang sekarang sudah bersuami.

"Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda, Kai" Baekhyun berkata. Dia memuji bentuk tubuh Jongin yang semakin terlihat sexy. Bahkan namja manis itu bertanya. Apakah Jongin masih bisa menari lagi?

Jongin terdiam.. Ibunya sangat benci melihatnya menari sekalipun Jongin sangat suka menari. Karena mama tidak suka melihat Jongin menjadi seorang idol, melainkan mama ingin melihat Jongin menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran yang punya karir emas dan prestasi yang gemilang. Mama tidak suka anak-anaknya jadi idol. Karena yang mama tahu dunia selebriti penuh dengan drama dan tuntutan loyalitas. Dunia selebritis adalah panggung sandiwara kejam yang hanya mementingkan popularitas individu saja.

"Ekhem.. Aku senang kau datang dan kita bertiga bisa kumpul lagi seperti dulu" Kyungsoo berdehem.

Saat kuliah dia mengambil jurusan sastra inggris. tetapi begitu lulus dia malah membangun sebuah toko roti dengan label namanya sendiri. Mengingat kecintaannya pada dunia memasak. Bahkan ortunya sempat menyayangkan jurusan yang Kyungsoo pilih. Mengapa bukan chef pastry saja? Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap berdalih jika membuat kue hanya memerlukan kemauan dan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan tanpa perlu julukan seorang Chef tersemat di depan namanya.

"Iya.. Ibuku memintaku untuk tinggal di sini lagi.. Kami sedikit berdebat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan untuk menetap di Sydney" Jongin berkata.

"Eh, Kai" Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua sahabatnya itu. "Ku dengar Jungkook sedang mempersiapkan debutnya ya? wah,saat pra debut saja dia keren apa lagi saat debut.. Aku jadi ikut bangga mendengarnya"

Jongin tersenyum kecut. Mengingat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang hanya akan mebuat sesak saja. Ada banyak perubahan yang dialami banyak orang di sekitarnya, hanya saja Jongin tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Bahkan adiknya sendiri, dimana dulu mereka pernah bermain dan berbagi Kasih sayang bersama.

"Kita mungkin akan kaget saat melihatnya di jalan. Fans akan berteriak Kookie oppa.. kookie oppa saranghae" ujar Kyungsoo, dengan tawa di bibir heartshape nya itu.

"Ya.. aku akan minta tanda tangannya kalau berkunjung ke rumah Kai nanti" Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. senyuman mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Asal kau tidak lupa untuk tidak memangilku Kai saat di rumahku nanti" Jongin menyahut.

Baekhyun terkekeh saat mengingat hal paling penting dan tidak boleh dilanggar sama sekali saat bertemu bibi Heechul. Jangan pernah memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai, karena yeoja cantik itu sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Kai adalah nama panggung Jongin saat pemuda itu masih bergelut di dunia dance. Nama yang diberikan oleh guru tarinya saat di SMA. Sesungguhnya Jongin sudah menanggalkan nama ltu cukup lama sekali. Mengingat sang ibu yang menentang keinginannya untuk mengikuti audisi dance ke luar negeri.

Pembicaraan ketiganya terus bergulir begitu saja. Hingga Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya seolah melupakan sesuatu.

"Astaga, aku ingat. aku ingin mengenalkan dirimu dengan sahabat dokterku" Kyungsoo berkata. Dia lupa menghubungi sahabatnya yang mungkin saja sedang sibuk menghindari para suster centil yang menggodanya. Kasihan si tampan itu!

"Oh Sehun ya, soo?" tebak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membuat namja dengan wajah bishonen itu terkekeh. Apakah Baekhyun juga mengenal Sehun?

"Dia temanku dan Chanyeol saat di universitas" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan yang terbesit di kepala Jongin. "Kau ingat Chanyeol kan?"

"Chanyeol?" Jongin mencoba untuk mengingat. Dia nyaris saja lupa jika Kyungsoo tidak mengingatkan jika Chanyeol yang dimaksud adalah mantan Baekhyun yang punya tinggi badan melebihi rata-rata dan punya suara berat dengan wajah imutnya itu.

"Oh.. Aku ingat" dengan tawanya Jongin berseru. Wajah Baekhyun bersemu saat topik pembicaraan berganti. Mengapa dua sohibnya ini malah membicarakan hubungannya dengan sang mantan?

"Aku dan dia masih berhubungan dengan baik" kata Baekhyun. "Ayolah, mengapa harus membahas Chanyeol sih?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu. Kenapa kau malah menikahi pria lain? Aku ingat kau dan Chanyeol bahkan sudah melakukan hubungan yang lebih dari pacaran" Bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak to the point dan menusuk seperti ini.

Tetapi Baekhyun dan Jongin cukup memakluminya. Dengan santai Baekhyun menanggapinya. "Karena aku butuh seorang pria matang seperti Kris hyung"

Kris adalah seorang pria berusia 29 tahun. Dia sangat dewasa dan sangat mengayomi Baekhyun. Pria itu seolah menjadi figur seorang ayah bagi Baekhyun. Mengingat Tuan Byun sudah lama meninggal dunia saat Baekhyun masih berusia 1 tahun. Kris sangat pengertian, point penting yang dicari Baekhyun dan tidak ia dapatkan saat masih bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

Jongin tidak pernah berpikir jika hari ini dia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan dokter tampan yang diidolakan oleh sang adik. Mereka berkenalan secara terbuka layaknya teman baru yang dipertemukan di waktu yang sangat mendukung.

Namanya Oh Sehun, lahir tanggal 12 April dengan tinggi 184 cm dan punya hobi membaca. Pria berkulit pucat ini sangat tampan saat dia berbicara, bahkan saat tidak menggunakan jas kedokterannya. Sosok seorang dokter yang telaten masih terlihat begitu jelas dalam dirinya.

Jongin tidak bisa berbohong. oh Sehun adalah pria dewasa yang layak untuk diidam-idamkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini" Terlihat jelas, lelaki tampan itu berusaha menghilangkan rasa kikuknya di hadapan Jongin.

"Tunggu.. tunggu" Itu Kyungsoo, dia juga terlihat bingung dengan tingkah dua orang di hadapannya ini. "Jadi namja cantik yang kau maksud itu Jongin?"

Oh Sehun salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan dengan tawa. Begitu pula dengan Kim Jongin. wajahnya merona saat Sehun terus mengatakan jika Sarang memiliki wajah yang menawan karena kakaknya juga seseorang yang memiliki wajah menawan seperti malaikat. Aigoo, Sehun..itu sangat berlebihan!

"Oh Sehun kau benar-benar out of character saat salah tingkah" cibir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Jongin tertawa mendengar cibiran Kyungsoo. Mulut pedas Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berubah!

"Aku berkata jujur" Sehun mencoba menjelaskan. "Kim Kai-ssi, aku jujur.. Aku sedang tidak merayu"

"Aku percaya itu kok" Jongin menyahut. tidak tega juga melihat Sehun jadi bahan ejekan oleh dua namja manis itu. "Btw, dimana Chanyeol?"

Kemarin Kyungsoo bilang Chanyeol juga akan datang. Tapi sampai jam segini pun dia tidak juga datang.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan. Seolah dia tahu alasan mengapa pria bertelinga lebar itu tidak mau hadir di antara mereka.

"Dia ada sedikit urusan, tapi dia pasti datang" Jawab Kyungsoo, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya masih tetap sama. Hanya saja Yang berbeda mama Sudah pulang dari Ulsan dengan berbagai macam buah tangan yang banyak. Jongin tidak mau bertanya-tanya mengapa atau apa alasannya.

Karena ia yakin itu tidak akan cukup menarik untuk dibahas. Yang penting mama dan appa pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Dan Sarang bisa bermanja-manja dengan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Bibi Bong bilang adikmu pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu" mama berkata, seraya memotong bawang bombay di atas talenan.

Hari ini mama bilang akan membuat tumis ayam bombay asam manis kesukaan Sarang. Mengingat anak itu berhasil meraih juara 1 lomba menggambar tingkat Sekolah Dasar di distrik yang mereka tempati ini. Entah keberuntungan apa yang membuat anak itu memiliki kesamaan dalam hal makanan favorit dengan kakak keduanya itu.

"Ya" Jongin menyahut. mencoba untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Jungkook bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan baik.

"Kau tidak memberitahu mama" mama menoleh ke arahnya. meski tersenyum, Jongin tahu jika mamanya tengah menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

"Apa mama sudi melihat Putra mama yang memilih menjadi seorang idol daripada menjadi seorang pilot?" Tanya Jongin.

Mama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Jongin, jangan bicara seperti itu!" terdengar menjadi kesal dengan perkataan Jongin beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Yang aku tahu, mama sangat membenci kehidupan para Idol yang penuh dengan sandiwara. Mama ingatkan? Mama bahkan membuang tiket pendaftaran lomba menariku saat aku SMP"

"Jongin"

Jongin tahu mama hanya tidak mau anaknya memiliki kehidupan glamour yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat seperti para selebritis dunia di luar sana. Mama bilang panggung kehidupan itu kejam, tetapi panggung sandiwara para selebritis jauh lebih kejam dari kehidupan normal. itulah sebabnya mama tidak pernah bangga dengan talenta menari Jongin yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh teman-temannya semasa sekolah.

"Menjadi seorang Idol itu tidak selamanya buruk, ma" ujar Jongin.

"Dan kau mendukung Jungkook menjadi salah satu dari mereka?"

Bentakan mama membuat Jongin terdiam. Takut? Tidak! hanya saja dia kecewa dengan bagaimana cara pandang mamanya mengenai panggung hiburan.

"Dulu mama selalu bilang" Jongin berkata perlahan. "Kejarlah impianmu tanpa batas. itulah yang mama katakan pada kami. Apa mama ingat? "

Mama terdiam.. seolah menunggu kalimat-kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir Jongin.

"Sejak dulu Jungkook selalu bilang dia ingin melihat dunia luar dengan caranya sendiri"

"Dengan menjadi seorang idol? Dia bahkan menolak pergi ke Miami hanya untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki yang menari dan menghibur orang di luar sana "

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat. "Apa salahnya dengan menari? apa menghibur orang-orang dari atas panggung itu perbuatan tercela? jika mama tidak bisa menerima jalan pikir Jungkook, jangan pernah berharap jungkook akan pulang"

Mama menghentikan gerakan memotongnya. menatap nanar punggung Putra keduanya yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Jongin, putranya.. Putra yang selalu ia banggakan di setiap lidahnya mengecap pujian baru saja membentak dirinya dengan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan. entah darimana anak itu belajar untuk menjadi seorang sarkatis.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang lajang di usia 26, membuat Sehun terkadang menjadi sangat kesulitan saat lapar di tengah malam. Mengingat dirinya yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen sementara memasak bukanlah keahliannya.

Ditambah kesibukannya selama nyaris 4minggu ini. Mebuat dirinya lupa membeli stok persedian mie instant favoritnya yang bisa menyelematkan perutnya di saat lapar.

Maka yang ia lakukan adalah keluar mencari kedai rumah makan yang masih buka di malam hari. Dia sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya karena terlalu malas untuk berkendara di malam hari.

Hanya sebuah stand kecil di pinggir Taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah stand yang menyediakan makanan-makanan kecil seperti odeng, teoppoki, dimsum, dan aneka macam sate seafood lainnya. Oh, dia bahkan bisa memesan sebotol soju jika ia mau.

"Bibi, aku pesan satu mangkuk bibimbap 3 tusuk odeng, dan ocha hangat" Sehun berseru.

Dia bisa makan sebanyak itu tanpa perlu merasa takut gemuk. Karena di hari weekend ia selalu rutin pergi ke tempat gym hanya untuk menjaga berat badannya supaya tetap proporsional.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu pesanannya dengan sedikit memainkan ponselnya. Tetapi seseorang yang baru saja tiba membuatnya menoleh dengan sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"K.. Kai-ssi" katanya.

Sosok manis berbalut mantel berwarna biru dongker itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Jongin aka. Kai memutuskan untuk duduk di meja yang sama dengan Sehun setelah meminta izin lebih dulu.

"Ku rasa anda memiliki masalah sehingga menuntun anda pergi ke sini di malam hari" Sehun berkata formal.

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bisakah kita berbicara casual saja? Aku tidak terbiasa bicara seformal itu, dokter Oh. Ah, dan kau harus memanggilku Jongin saja agar lebih akrab"

Sehun menggangguku pelan. ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Dia akui, bahwa ia memang tertarik dengan wajah manis Jongin saat pertama kali bertemu di rumah sakit. Hanya tertarik, tidak dalam artian ingin mencintai dan memiliki.

"Oh" Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar.. aku pergi ke luar karena perutku lapar" katanya lagi, diselingi tawa.

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. "Apa nyonya Choi tidak memasak di rumah?"

"mama tidak pernah memasak di tengah malam begini" jawabnya.

"Ah.. begitu" Sehun menyahut. ia hanya memperhatikan anak buah bibi pemilik stand itu menata pesanan mereka di atas meja.

Melihat tiga botol soju membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Bukan hal baru lagi jika orang Korea seperti mereka menyukai soju. Hanya saja.. Tiga botol soju untuk satu orang membuat Sehun bisa menebak jika Jongin sedang dalam masalah yang pelik.

"Kau minum?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak.. hanya sedikit ingin minum saja malam ini"

Sehun menarik napas pelan. sedikit dia bilang? 3 botol itu tidak bisa dibilang sedikit!

"Apa di Australia kau juga minum sebanyak itu? " Sehun bertanya kepo.

"Tidak" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah minum sendiri saat di Bar. Karena di Australia itu peraturan sangat ketat. Kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu jika efek mabuk semalam masih terlihat selama kau bekerja"

"Oh..dimana kau tinggal?"

"Sydney"

Sehun bertepuk tangan. "Aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari Kyungsoo dan ibumu.. kau sangat hebat"

Jongin yang tengah menuang soju ke dalam gelas kecil itu terkekeh pelan. "Mereka terlalu memuji"

"Sehun, apa kau minum?" tanya Jongin.

Namja manis itu hendak menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas lain. Namun Sehun menggeleng. besok dia harus menemui seorang pasien, dan tidak etis untuk seorang dokter menemui pasiennya dalam keadaan teler.

"Kau harus memakan odengnya. odeng bibi Han sangat enak" kata Sehun.

"Kau ini sedang promosi atau apa? " tanya Jongin

keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jongin meminta Sehun untuk mencicipi ayam pedas pesanannya dengan gayanya yang agak aneh. Apa namja itu mulai mabuk?

.

.

"Kau perlu menghibur dirimu setelah debut kita selesai"

Jungkook menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang baru saja tiba dengan dua kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Gitarku adalah hiburanku, hyung" Jungkook berkata.

Jungkook meletakan gitarnya di sisi kanan. Sementara dirinya membantu Namjoon membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Namjoon untuknya. Itu satu porsi mandu dan dua tusuk corn dogs.

"Kau ingat namja manis yang waktu itu memberikanmu sebuah buku saat kita pulang berlatih?" tanya Namjoon.

Ah.. Jungkook mengangguk pelan. dia bahkan masih ingat wajah bersemu namja cantik itu saat memberinya sebuah buku berisi panduan-panduan bermain gitar.

"Oh.. Ya.. Kenapa hyung?"

"Dia memberikan ini untukmu"

Jungkook terdiam. Darimana namja itu tahu jika Jungkook suka mandu? Mandu adalah makanan kesukaannya yang hanya keluarganya sajalah yang tahu.

"Dia sangat manis.. tapi dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun padaku. melainkan memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi permintaannya untuk memberikan ini untukmu" Namjoon berkata perlahan. ia menikmati corn dogsnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Jungkook menarik napas pelan. saat melihat mandu, entah mengapa ia jadi ingat ibunya di rumah. Mandu adalah makanan yang selalu ibunya buat saat mereka masih kecil. saat Natal ibunya hanya akan membuat mandu dan kue beras. karena memang hanya itulah yang bisa ibu buat dengan uangnya yang tidak seberapa.

Jungkook selalu menyembunyikan satu mandu dari masing-masing mangkuk kedua kakaknya. Hal itu yang membuat Jungkook terkadang merindukan masa kecilnya dan kedua kakaknya yang saat itu masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti kehidupan.

"Kook..Kook"

suara namjoon menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunan masa kecilnya.

"Eh.. ya.. ada apa?"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan. "Kau melamun ya? Huft.. padahal tadi aku bicara panjang lebar lho"

"Ano.. maaf, hyung" ucapnya. "Aku hanya mengira jika anak itu emm.. bisu.. maksudku, ya.. difabel" Jungkook mencoba memberi alasan.

"Oh"Namjoon berseru. mulutnya penuh dengan corndogs. "Ku pikir juga begitu" katanya, setelah menelan kunyahannya.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat. pusing, dan rasa ingin muntah terus bergejolak. Ini pagi hari, dan dia benar-benar belum mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan keberadaannya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi" ucapan seseorang membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu.

Melihat sosok jangkung dalam balutan piyama tidur berwarna biru dongker membuat otaknya blank seketika. Pria tampan itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi sandwich dan segelas air putih. oh, juga ada obat di sana. Jongin bisa tebak jika obat itu adalah aspirin.

"A.. aku"

Sehun mengulum senyum. dia menghibur Jongin jika semalam dia mabuk. dan Sehun tidak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan Jongin sendiri. Jadi yang dilakukan Sehun adalah menggendong Jongin yang pastinya lumayan berat itu menuju apartemennya.

"Aku tidak tahu rumahmu. jadi aku membawamu ke sini. maaf, tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun selain membuka mantelmu" kata Sehun.

Semalam Jongin meracau. tentang kehidupan keluarganya yang cukup pelik. Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan namja itu saat tengah mabuk. Jadi ia menganggap cerita Jongin hanya angin lalu, meskipun ia tahu Jongin tidak berbohong.

"Kepalaku sakit" keluh Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kau bisa istirahat selama yang kau mau. aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak.. Terimakasih.. Aku pasti sudah merepotkan semalam"

"Haha.. tentu saja.. kau bahkan muntah di bajuku"

Jongin salah tingkah. "Maaf" ucapnya.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya di samping ranjang. meletakan nampan di tangannya di samping nakas agar Jongin mudah mengambilnya.

"Kim Jongin-ssi" sebutnya. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang mendera kehidupanmu dan keluargamu. Tapi jika aku boleh saran. Kau hanya perlu menghadapinya dengan cara yang bijak. Bukan malah pergi minum di tengah malam seperti itu. Kau hanya akan merusak dirimu sendiri nanti"

Jongin terdiam. Bahkan saat Sehun menyentuh tangannya dan sedikit menggenggamnya. "Jika kau tidak bisa menanggungnya sendiri. kau hanya perlu membaginya pada orang lain. seorang sahabat? kau membutuhkannya, Jongin"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya. Namun menceritakan semua masalah bukanlah tipe seorang Kim Jongin. namja manis itu akan menyimpan semuanya sendiri karena ia pikir, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengerti dirinya dan membuat dirinya percaya.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo bersahabat sejak semester pertama di universitas. Kau adalah sahabat Kyungsoo. yang artinya kau juga sahabatku" Sehun berkata.. begitu meyakinkan sehingga membuat Jongin hanya terdiam, setuju.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n :

Hello.. Thanks buat semuanya yang sudah singgah ke lapak baru Joy. Joy gak nyangka kalo kalian bakalan suka ff gaje ini. sebenarnya aku cuma mau jelasin kalo ff ini temanya konflik keluarga. soal pairingnya sendiri tuh cuma buat pemanisnya aja. Biar gak bikin jenuh. jadi kalo ada yang mengharapkan NC atau full Hunkai Scene Joy musti putar otak utk buat alur yg seperti itu.

sekali lagi big thanks banget ya buat kamu kau semua yang udah sempat Review. hehe.. seenggaknya jadi semangat buat lanjut:)


	3. My Young Brother (Bab 2)

My Young Brother (Bab 2)

.

.

.

.

Mama tidak berhenti membicarakan dokter Oh setelah kejadian itu. Dimana Dokter muda dan tampan itu mengantar Jongin pulang dengan senyum ramahnya yang membuat siapapun merasa ingin memilikinya.

Tentang mengapa mereka bisa bersama? Atau bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal? Atau malah, apa mereka berkencan?

Mungkin pertanyaan ketiga yang membuat Jongin semangat untuk menjelaskannya. Dia dan Oh Sehun tidak mungkin menjelaskan jika beberapa malam yang lalu dia mabuk. Mama pasti akan sangat marah sekali.

Maka yang ia katakan adalah kebohongan. Beberapa malam yang lalu mereka pergi berkencan dan memutuskan untuk menginap di villa milik keluarga Do. mama tentu saja percaya, Do Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baik putranya sejak masih SMA. dan wajah polos Kyungsoo yang masih terpancar diusia 26, pasti membuat siapapun dengan mudah percaya padanya.

"Sehun bilang kau mabuk dua hari yang lalu" kata Kyungsoo, seraya meletakan secangkir teh hijau di atas meja.

"Dia bilang padamu?" tanya Jongin. Seolah tidak percaya. Sehun itu ember atau apa?

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Jangan langsung marah begitu! dia memintaku untuk ikut berbohong pada bibi Heechul tentang dirimu. Kau ini payah"

Jongin menarik napas lega. Dia sempat mengira Sehun bermulut ember dan banyak bicara. tetapi pria tampan itu melakukannya hanya demi nama baik Jongin di depan sang mama. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Sehun berterus terang. Mengenai Jongin yang mabuk 3 botol soju dalam semalam. Ya ampun..

"bibi Heechul menelpon saat malam dimana kau tidak pulang". Kyungsoo berkata, berusaha untuk menjelaskan. "Sebelumnya Sehun menelpon dan berkata kau mabuk dan kalian sedang bersama. Lalu dia memintaku untuk berbohong pada bibi Heechul jika dia bertanya padaku"

"Ah.. I See" Jongin bergumam. "Tapi apa Baekhyun tahu tentang ini?"

"Tentu saja! Dia bahkan sempat panik dan hampir keceplosan waktu itu" sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengucapkan kata maaf. Lain kali dia tidak akan membuat kawan-kawan karibnya itu kesulitan. Mengkhawatirkan orang lain itu tidak enak. tolong camkan!

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur. Dia bilang dia ingin mengawasi seorang pegawai baru. Usianya baru 23 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan pastry. Dia sedang menghabiskan masa liburannya dengan bekerja.

Bel berbunyi pertanda ada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kedai roti itu. Jongin menoleh, mendapati dua orang pria tampan berjalan beriringan. Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun sudah seperti model catwalk atau kalau perlu katalog calon menantu idaman para mertua di luar sana.

"Hei, Jongin" Chanyeol menyapa. gayanya yang salah tingkah terlihat begitu manis.

sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk. tipe pria high class yang selalu didambakan ibunya untuk menjadi menantunya kelak.

"Oh.. Kalian berdua" Jongin meminta keduanya untuk duduk.

seperti biasa. Chanyeol akan dengan lancangnya mencicipi sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia cicipi. roti kering itu untuk Jongin. tapi tanpa tahu malu dia malah memakannya.

"Kalian!" Kyungsoo tiba dengan seloyang kue kering madu yang baru saja matang.

Aromanya mengundang siapa saja untuk mencicipinya.

"Kenapa tidak menelpon sih?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan,lho" kata Sehun. Ia menahan tawa saat melihat ekpresi Chanyeol yang merasakan panas atau bahkan nyaris melepuh di tangannya saat hendak mengambil kue kering itu dari atas loyang.

"Kebiasaan! kau ini maruk sekali" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau masih panas" Chanyeol menahan kesal.

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa pelan. sudah dibilang.. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu kalau dipertemukan seperti minyak dan air. tidak pernah bisa menyatu.

"Jadi?" Jongin menengahi.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berhenti beradu mulut. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Jongin yang terlihat manis dengan balutan sweater rajut berwarna merah muda.

"Kau harus mengobatiku, soo.. ini perih!" Kata CHANYEOL.

Kyungsoo..meski dia menggerutu pada akhirnya dia menuruti ppermintaan Chanyeol. namja manis itu menyeret Chanyeol ke arah ruang kerjanya yang meski kecil namun terasa nyaman.

"Dasar Chanyeol"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun. pria itu tersenyum tampan ke arahnya.

"Mereka memang seperti itu sejak masih SMA. aku bahkan lupa kapan bisa merasa tenang saat bersama mereka" ujar Jongin.

"Ya.. Tetapi jika mereka tidak bersama rasanya kurang lengkap" Sehun menanggapi.

"Aku tidak ingat pasti awal mula pertengkaran mereka itu" Jongin mencoba mengingat.

masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang menyenangkan. tetapi di kelas 3SMA, dirinya harus meninggalkan sekolahnya untuk menggapai cita-citanya di negeri orang.

"Kyungsoo bilang di kelas musik ada seorang pemuda yang mengatainya mirip burung hantu" kenang Jongin.

saat itu mereka masih kelas satu SMA. dimana Kyungsoo yang tenang akan menjadi sangat sensitif sekali saat bertemu Chanyeol.

"matanya yang bulat itu memang membuatnya mirip burung hantu kan?" Sehun bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Tapi itu yang membuatnya terlihat manis dan imut"

"Aku setuju!" Sehun menyahut. "Aku pernah nyaris memujanya waktu masih kuliah dulu"

"Benarkah? berarti kau normal" kata Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo seperti layaknya ia melihat Baekhyun" kalau dipikir-pikir, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu mengenal Chanyeol sebelum pria Park itu menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Jongin terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Karena selamanya Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak akan pernah sama"

"Ah.. iya.. kau benar" Sehun berdehem salah tingkah.

"Ah.. Sakit.. pelan-pelan, pendek!"

"Tahan sedikit, Chanyeol pabbo!"

Keduanya menarik napas pelan. Hah.. mulai lagi!

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berdua saja hari ini?" Tanya Sehun

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"hmm.. sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. uh.. ya, itu.. hmm.. tidak lebih" kata Sehun, salah tingkah.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah.. ku rasa aku butuh hiburan selama di sini"

Sehun mengulum senyum. Ah, Jongin... mengapa kau cantik sekali saat tersenyum?

.

.

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat sang adik bercerita padanya mengenai lomba melukis dan liburan musim panas yang akan direncanakan oleh mama dan appa mereka.

Sarang gadis kecil yang cerewet kalau sudah bicara. Tetapi gadis kecil itu sangat menggemaskan dan membuat Jungkook selalu merindukannya.

"Kookie oppa" Sarang menyebut namanya manja.

Jungkook menoleh. ia menghapus sisa lelehan es krim di bibir Sarang. meski dia tahu Sarang bukan adik kandungnya. Tidak menutupi rasa sayang Jungkook sebagai seorang kakak pada sang adik.

"Sarang, makannya yang benar!" serunya.

Sarang terkekeh pelan. mama tidak akan membiarkannya makan es krim di siang hari seperti ini. tetapi kookie oppa sangat baik dan selalu menuruti keinginannya.

"Kapan kookie oppa pulang? Sarang rindu sekali main sama oppa" katanya.

Jungkook tersenyum miris. entah sampai kapan dia musti memberikan janji palsunya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Sarang, dengar! "pinta sang kakak. Jungkook merangkum wajah manis sang adik. "Oppa akan pulang setelah oppa punya banyak uang dan bisa membeli istana boneka untuk Sarang"

"Tapi itu lama sekali, oppa" rengek Sarang.

"Sarang bilang kalau Sarang ingin punya istana boneka yang besar, kan? "

Sarang menggeleng lemah. "Sarang cuma mau Kookie oppa"

"Sarang bisa main sama Jongie oppa"

"Ani!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jongie oppa tidak mau bermain dengan Sarang. Jongie oppa selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Sarang sedih, hiks"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Jangan menangis, sarang" pintanya. ia menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi chubby itu. "Suatu hari nanti kita bertiga akan menemani Sarang selama apapun Sarang mau"

"Benarkah? Hyunie oppa juga?"

Mengangguk pelan. Meski nyatanya Jungkook tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi. bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar kakak sulungnya itu negeri orang. Semoga pria egois itu selalu berada di lindungan Tuhan di setiap ia melangkah. semoga saja..

.

.

.

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun terus menceritakan masa lalunya itu padanya. Dimulai saat dirinya yang masih sangat kecil dan tinggal di panti Asuhan. Kemudian pertemuannya dengan seorang pemilik rumah sakit ternama membuat Jongin berpikir, jika kehidupan Sehun itu mirip sekali dengan orang mujur yang memenangkan sebuah lottery.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jongin?" tanya Sehun. setelah mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Memangnya dia bicara dengan siapa lagi?

"Ibuku menikah dengan ahjussi kaya Raya saat aku duduk di kelas 1 SMU"

Ah.. Sehun mengerti sekarang. ia menggaruk tengkuknya saat merasa malu. "I'm sorry to hear that" ucapnya.

Jongin menarik napas sepelan mungkin. "Aku punya dua orang saudara. kakak dan adik" kata Jongin. "Apa ibuku sudah menceritakannya padamu?"

"Adikmu yang sedang menempuh sekolah penerbangan di Miami dan kakakmu yang kuliah hukum di Vancouver?"

Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Apa itu yang ia katakan padamu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Dasar wanita penuh imej, pikir Jongin. Adiknya memang menempuh sekolah penerbangan. tapi itu dulu.. Begitu juga dengan si brengsek itu. Dia memang mengenyam pendidikan hukum di salah satu universitas di kota Seoul. Tapi itu dulu..sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Sangat menyenangkan saat melihat anak-anakmu menjadi sukses di masa depan" Sehun berkata perlahan. Sejak ia kecil, ia ingin membangun keluarganya sendiri. yang harmonis dan di karuniai dua orang anak laki-laki yang imut.

Jongin melirik Sehun. ada sebuah harapan saat pria itu berbicara.

"Pasti menyenangkan punya banyak saudara seperti itu" ujar Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. ada luka di hatinya meski ia tersenyum. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui kebenarannya"

"Aku tinggal di panti asuhan saat aku kecil" kenang Sehun."Kenangan yang tidak akan bisa aku lupakan adalah berebut makanan atau mainan dengan anak-anak yang akan kau sebut saudara meski dia bukan saudara kandungmu"

"Aku pernah melakukan itu saat kami kecil dulu" kata Jongin. "Tapi mama akan membagi makanan itu untuk kami berdua"

"Ya.. ibu panti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ibumu"

"Sehun" Jongin menutup kedua matanya. merasakan sapuan angin di wajah manisnya itu. "sebaiknya jangan bicarakan masa lalu" katanya

"Ah.. sorry"

Karena itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang, ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jungkook berharap itu bukan Jongin. kakak keduanya yang keras kepala dan cukup egois dengan segala hal yang dia inginkan.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" ekpresinya mengeras saat berjumpa dengan mata almond Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. itu saja" Jongin berkata. Ia menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang ia bawa untuk sang adik.

Bahkan Jungkook tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang namja manis seperti Jongin berdiri di depan gerbang dorm-nya.

Dia (Jungkook) tidak ingin mengira-ngira darimana Jongin tahu alamat dorm-nya. sudah pasti kakak manisnya itu dengan mudahnya mendapatkan alamat itu berkat kemauannya yang cukup keras.

"Aku tak ingin membuat keributan" Jungkook berkata, sedikit berbisik.

"Maka kau tidak perlu melakukannya" Jongin berkata. "Cukup terima bingkisan ini. entah pada akhirnya kau akan membuangnya atau bagaimana. yang ku tahu kau sudah menerimanya. itu saja"

"Jongin" giginya bergemelutuk saat mengucapkan nama sang kakak. "Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. kau benar-benar berubah..dimana adik kecilku dulu?"

Jungkook meraih bingkisan itu kasar. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika nantinya Jongin akan tersinggung padanya. masa bodo amat.. Jongin hanya ingin dia menerima bingkisan itu. dan Jungkook ingin Jongin segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku sudah menerimanya" kata Jungkook. Seolah benar-benar menginginkan kepergian Jongin.

"Terimakasih" ucap Jongin. dia tersenyum simpul.

Jungkook memilih pergi. meninggalkan sang kakak yang terpaku dalam keheningannya.

"Apa kehidupan seperti ini yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Pergi meninggalkan keluargamu. dan membiarkan seorang wanita yang telah melahirkanmu menangis?"

Deg...

Mama..saat mengingat sang mama membuat langkah Jungkook terhenti. sesuatu seolah menusuk telak ulu hatinya yang begitu keras dan tebal.

"Apa kau bisa hidup dengan drama seperti ini, Kim Jungkook?"

"Ya.. aku bisa!" Jungkook berseru. Tangan kirinya yang kosong terkepal menahan emosi.

"Memainkan drama seperti para idol di luar sana. Aku bisa berpura-pura menikmatinya" ujar Jungkook.

"Rendahan" cibir Jongin. wajahnya menjadi sembab.

"Lalu disebut apa seseorang yang menyumpahi ayahnya mati dan memaksa ibunya menikah dengan pria kaya, Kim Jongin?"

"A.. aku.. Aku tidak!" Jongin berusaha untuk menampik.

sang adik tersenyum remeh. "Jika kau ingin tahu drama paling rendahan itu adalah dirimu.. dirimu, Jongin!"

"KIM JUNGKOOK! " Jongin berseru. ia turunkan tangan kanannya yang hendak menampar wajah sang adik. Air mata membasahi wajah manisnya saat ini. "Aku membencimu" ucapnya. Berlalu dalam keadaan kecewa dan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya..

 _bencilah, aku...bencilah diriku sebesar mungkin..bencilah aku yang telah menyakiti perasaanmu, hyung.._

.

.

.

"Hey" Mama menyapanya.

Jongin mencoba tersenyum tipis. DAri pagi dia sudah pamit pada mama untuk menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Melihat wajah sendu Jongin membuat mama khawatir. Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya mama. seraya meletakan air putih hangat untuknya. "Kau terlihat tidak baik, nak"

"It's ok, ma" ucap Jongin. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing memikirkan lowongan pekerjaan di sini"

Mama mengulum senyuman. "Jangan pesimis,nak! kau lulusan terbaik di universitasmu dulu. mama yakin akan ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu. kau hanya perlu bersabar"

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya. mama mengerti... akhir-akhir ini adalah masa tersulit bagi Jongin dan karirnya.

"Tadi perusahaan Hanguk Corps menelpon dan memintamu untuk bersedia wawancara kerja besok pagi" ujar mama.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. dia memang pernah mengirimkan CV dan lamarannya di berbagai perusahaan dari yang tidak ternama hingga ke perusahaan ternama. dan ia sangat beruntung perusahaan advertising itu memanggilnya untuk wawancara besok pagi.

"Jongin, apa kau tidak senang?" tanya mama.

wajah Jongin yang muram semakin membuat mama khawatir. ia benar-benar bingung dengan kehidupan keluarganya yang semakin tidak terkendali. Dan mama bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk diajak berdiskusi mengenai hal ini.

"Ma" Jongin berkata, perlahan. "Aku tadi ke makam baba"

Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. satu kejujuran yang membuat kedua mata mama membulat sempurna. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang mama pikirkan, tetapi ia juga tidak mau menerka-nerka.

"Kau?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Apa mama yang meletakan sebuket bunga bakung di atas nisan baba? Aku melihat bunga itu mengering. jadi aku menggantinya dengan yang baru"

Mama diam.. tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Matanya yang cantik itu terlihat kosong.

"Ma?"

"Ya.. ada apa?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis setelah meneguk air putihnya. "Kapan-kapan kita pergi ke makam baba bersama ya"

.

.

.

Kakek Oh yang dermawan memintanya untuk datang ke mansion besar Oh yang terletak sedikit terisolir dari ramainya ibu kota. Meski begitu, kakek tua itu lebih menyukai tempat tinggalnya yang nyaman dan tidak terlalu ramai dengan hilir mudik orang-orang atau bahkan kendaraan yang tiada hentinya berlalu lalang di tengah semaraknya ibu kota.

"sudah lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungi kakekmu yang sudah sepuh ini, Sehun-ah" pria paruh baya itu berkata. menikmati teh chamomile nya seperti pria pejabat lainnya.

"Maaf, kakek" ucapnya. dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan kesibukannya itu. "Pekerjaanku semakin banyak selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini"

"Jangan terlalu sibuk, cucuku! " katanya. ia menepuk bahu lebar Sehun beberapa kali. "Kau juga musti mencari seorang pendamping hidup. usiamu sudah cukup untuk berumah tangga"

'Oh.. tidak.. jangan lagi' pikir Sehun.

"Seungmi gadis yang baik dan juga cantik

..apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya sang kakek.

"Kakek" Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Biarkan aku memilih jodohku sendiri. Aku janji akan melamarnya secepat mungkin untuk kakek"

Kakek Oh ikut tersenyum. "Ya.. kau harus melakukannya! Kakek ingin melihatmu mengucapkan janji suci di atas altar dan mencium pengantinmu di sana. Ah, kakek jadi ingat masa muda rasanya"

.

.

.

 _To : Vernon_Choi_

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Besok adalah hari pertamaku wawancara pekerjaan di sini. Kau tahu, perusahaan iklan terbesar di sini memanggilku untuk sebuah wawancara. aku harap besok adalah hari dimana aku mendapatkan kemujuranku kembali. doakan aku, Vernon-ah.._

Jongin dengan cepat menekan opsi send dan meletakan ponselnya begitu saja di atas meja. Ia melirik jam di dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

pikirannya terasa lelah, namun tubuhnya tidak mengajaknya untuk segera beristirahat. begitulah Jongin sejak ia kecil. dia tidak akan bisa tidur saat kelelahan. itulah sebabnya tubuh kurusnya itu rentan sekali terserang stress dan sakit kepala.

ponselnya bergetar dalam hitungan menit. Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka ponselnya kembali. satu pesan masuk telah ia terima. Namun bukan vernon yang mengiriminya pesan.

Melainkan pesan dari Oh Sehun. dokter tampan yang telah menjadi teman karibnya di sini setelah Anggota squad nya di sini.

 _From : OhSehun_

 _Aku bosan..ayo Video Call_

Tanpa menunggu lama. Ponsel Jongin sudah menunjukkan jika pria Oh itu sedang meneleponnya via Video.

'Hey'

Jongin tersenyum tipis.

'Kau tidak tidur?'

"Tidak" Jongin menyahut. "Aku juga bosan sekarang"

'Ah.. kasihan sekali'

"Sedang apa?"

'Aku sedang melihat malaikat di sini'

dasar gombal, pikir Jongin.

"Ah.. benarkah? dimana?"

'Di depanku saat ini. ah.. dia cantik sekali'

Keduanya terkekeh. Sehun ini jadi mirip cowok-cowok Australia di beberapa bar ternama yang pernah Jongin kunjungi. Mereka akan menggombal untuk mendapatkan Jongin sebagai teman ranjang mereka. Tetapi maaf saja, Jongin tidak mau. Biarkan mereka tahu semahal apa harga dirinya.

"Sehun.. kau mirip ahjussi kalau seperti itu" sahut Jongin.

"I'm oppa, ahjussi aniya' Sehun merenggut lucu. dan itu terlihat begitu manis di mata Jongin. Ah, dia seperti Vernon kalau sudah merajuk.

"Ya.. kau oppa.. jika Sarang yang memanggilmu"

Sehun terlihat sumringah. Wajah tampannya yang menguasai layar ponsel Jongin membuat sang empunya ponsel menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Dia sangat tampan, seperti peranakan Asia dan kaukasia.

'Ah.. Ya.. Bagaimana kabar Sarang?'

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sering menanyakan kabarmu terus by the way"

'Uh.. Gadis cantik itu'

"Dia terus bertanya.. kapan kau bisa mengobatinya lagi? Ah, kapan-kapan kau harus menemuinya bukan sebagai dokter dan pasien"

Sehun tersenyum dengan wajah jahilnya. 'Sebagai calon kakak ipar?'

Blushing.. Dasar cowok Korea! Pikir Jongin.

Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Kim Jongin? Bahkan kau melupakan keresahan hatimu setelah melihat wajah Sehun. Dan saat kau mendengar suaranya, seolah pikiranmu yang runyam itu disiram air dingin yang menyegarkan.

'Hey, Jongin.. mengapa wajahmu memerah?' Sehun berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hentikan, Oh Sehun! Dasar menyebalkan" *pouting*

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jongin lebih segar lagi.

Hari ini dia akan pergi untuk wawancara kerja. mama mendoakannya agar ia berhasil melalui semuanya. entah itu wawancaranya maupun tes yang akan diberikan pihak HRD padanya.

Tapi hal yang terjadi melebihi harapan seorang Kim Jongin. Dia tidak diwawancarai oleh pihak HRD. melainkan direktur perusahaan itu sendiri yang langsung mewawancarainya.

Pikirannya soal direktur yang tua dan beruban itu lenyap saat dirinya melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pria yang baru memasuki usia 30 tahun itu terlihat tampan dibalut setelan kerjanya yang modist dan formal.

"Kim Jong-in" direktur Cho mengeja namanya dengan senyuman.

Jongin balas tersenyum. senyuman tipis yang mampu memikat cowok-cowok Australia saat dirinya masih tinggal di Sydney.

"Kau punya nilai yang Bagus di bidang akademik semasa kuliah" puji tuan Cho.

"Terimakasih, tuan"

Cho Kyuhyun kembali membaca profil seorang Kim Jongin pada selembar CV. "Menyelesaikan study S2-nya di sebuah institut seni sebagai seorang desainer? Menakjubkan"

"Terimakasih" ucapnya lagi.

Tetapi itu tidak cukup. karena Kyuhyun kembali berkata lagi. "Kau punya karir yang cemerlang saat di Australia. mengapa kau melepaskannya dan kembali ke sini?"

"Ibuku meminta diriku untuk kembali ke sini.."

"Dan kau melepaskan semuanya demi keluargamu?"

"Aku-"

"Terkadang memang sulit memilih antara karir dan keluarga"

Jongin terdengar kesal. mengapa Kyuhyun selalu memotong ucapannya?

"Jadi? Kim Jongin-ssi, bisakah anda menunjukan kemampuan anda di sini?"

Jongin sumringah mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun padanya. "A.. apa? Anda serius, tuan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Kau punya waktu 2 Bulan masa training sebelum aku menentukan kelulusanmu. jika kau memperlihatkan kesungguhanmu akan lebih cepat lagi bagimu untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja selama satu tahun"

"Nah.. Jongin-ssi, apa kau bersedia?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat. ia membungkuk hormat seraya mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

"Menarik" gumam Kyuhyun. seraya mengusap lembut foto ukuran 4x5 milik Jongin. tentunya setelah namja manis itu pamit undur diri dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.


	4. My Young Brother (Bab 3)

"Apa sekarang kau senang, Sarang?" Tanya Jongin.

Gadis cilik itu mengangguk pelan. "Senang.. Sarang senang sekali" katanya.

Pria dewasa lain di sampingnya terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis cilik itu. Jongin benar, Sarang adalah fans nomor wahidnya. Tetapi bukan berarti Sarang adalah sasaeng fans yang gemar mengikutinya seperti seorang stalker. Sarang masih terlalu kecil, dan ia mengagumi Sehun karena pria itu tampan dan ramah pada pasien-pasien ciliknya.

"Terimakasih, Jongie oppa..terimakasih dokter Oh" ucap Sarang.

Jongin terkekeh. ia kecup pipi gembul sang adik. "Setelah ini, Sarang harus makan yang banyak, ne?"

Sarang mengangguk setuju. Baginya, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain pergi ke Taman bermain bersama kakaknya dan seorang Pria tampan yang ia kagumi.

"Jongin"

Namja manis itu menoleh saat Sehun memanggil namanya. Fokusnya harus teralihkan dari semula memperhatikan Sarang bermain di kotak pasir bersama anak-anak sebayanya. Dan ke arah Sehun, yang tampaknya punya banyak pertanyaan yang hendak ia tanyakan padanya.

"Ya?"

Oh Sehun menarik napas pelan. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia meminta maaf karena telah lancang mempertanyakan, apakah Sarang adik kandungnya? Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun Jongin terlalu tua untuk memiliki seorang adik yang masih berusia 8 tahun seperti Sarang. Bahkan kalau dikonvert menjadi usia universal. usia Sarang masih 7 tahun. dan itu masihlah sangat muda.

"Dia adalah adik angkatku" Jongin berkata, perlahan.

"Oh.. so..sorry, Jongin. aku tidak tahu" ucap Sehun, tulus.

"It's ok..sekarang kan kau tahu"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"mama dan appaku memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Sarang setelah 2 setengah tahun pernikahan mereka" Jongin berkata.

"Mereka melihat seorang bayi yang begitu lemah saat acara amal di sebuah panti. saat itulah mama bilang hatinya terenyuh dan menginginkan Sarang untuk dibawa pulang dan ia rawat seperti anak kandungnya sendiri"

"terpujilah nyonya Choi"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Meski para pengurus panti asuhan terus mempertanyakan keyakinan mama untuk merawat Sarang. tetapi mama berhasil meyakinkan para suster di sana dengan menjadi ibu asuh yang baik selama satu Bulan mama merawat Sarang"

"Sarang adalah keajaiban untuk mama. dan aku pikir, mama sangat menyayangi Sarang. begitu pun dengan anak itu. disetiap pengobatan, banyak dokter yang meminta mama untuk mengikhlaskan takdir Sarang. tetapi Sarang selalu bertahan, dan menunjukan pada kita semua jika keajaiban itu ada.. dan bagi kami keajaiban itu adalah Sarang"

Jongin menoleh saat merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya. "Maka dari itu kita harus saling bahu membahu menjaga keajaiban itu" ujarnya.

saat pertama kali melihat Sarang. Sehun memang sudah merasakan jika ada banyak keajaiban dalam diri anak itu. Ia sudah merawat Sarang sejak anak itu berusia 4 tahun. dimana anak seusianya akan menangis saat disuntik. Sarang bahkan masih sempat tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak merasakan takut sekalipun jarum suntik menembus tulang sumsumnya. Sarang anak yang hebat, beberapa rekan dokternya pun selalu memuji kehebatan anak itu.

"Oppa"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sarang. gadis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya saat tersenyum. "Teman baru Sarang cerita tentang kelinci kecilnya. Apa Sarang boleh memelihara kelinci?"

"Tentu saja.. tentu saja.. Sarang mau punya berapa kelinci? oppa pasti berikan" kata Jongin, seraya memeluk sang adik penuh Kasih sayang.

"Sarang mau punya dua.. warna putih dan coklat" katanya.

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena putih itu Dokter Oh dan Coklat Jongie oppa. Sarang sayang sekali sama kalian berdua.. jadi kalau nanti punya kelinci, kelincinya harus dua. dan namanya Hunnie dan Ninie" jawab Sarang. tidak jelas, karena dia masih anak-anak.

"Nado, saranghae.." ucap Jongin.

Sarang mencubit pelan pipi tembem sang kakak. "Kelincinya pasti akan semakin lengkap kalau punya anak. pasti anaknya lucu"

Sehun berdehem pelan. entah mengapa ia mengartikan ucapan Sarang berlainan dengan yang dimaksud gadis cilik itu. terdengar seperti dirinya dan Jongin menikah lalu punya dua orang anak yang lucu dan...

"Anak kelincinya harus dua.. yang satu mirip ayah kelinci dan yang satu mirip ibu kelinci. Kan, oppa?"

"Apapun untuk Sarang" sahut Jongin.

Oh Sehun, berhenti berkhayal! -.-

.

.

Tinggal 7 hari lagi untuk debut pertama mereka. Boyband yang beranggotakan 4 orang cowok keren idaman para gadis remaja itu akan menunjukan bakat mereka pada dunia. Begitulah yang dikatakan Star Magazine perihal Boyband baru itu.

"Lihat.. Lihat... wajahmu tampan sekali di sini, Kook" Hoseok berkata, seolah meminta ketiga temannya itu untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi-mu lagi, hyung" Namjoon menyudahi acara teleponannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Wah.. keren.. keren" ujar Park Ji min. maksudnya, dirinya sendiri yang keren. Bukan siapapun diantara ketiga temannya.

Jung Hoseok menggeser duduknya ketika Namjoon memilih duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Jin hyung?" tanya nya pada Namjoon.

"Uh.. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya" Namjoon terkekeh pelan. seolah jawaban yanh terlontar dari bibirnya itu sangat lucu.

"Serius, hyung?" Jungkook menatapnya tidak percaya.

Begitu juga dengan Jimin. Namja itu meletakan majalah yang ia rebut dari tangan Hoseok di atas meja.

"Kau bercandakan? Bagaimana jika pihak agensi tahu tentang ini?" Jimin ikut bertanya.

Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Apa setelah kau menjadi terkenal kau akan melupakan kehidupan lamamu? Mungkin iya untuk para idol di luar sana. tapi aku tidak" katanya.

"Seokjin hyung adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh Cinta. jadi mana mungkin aku melupakannya" Namjoon berkata lagi.

Hoseok berdehem pelan. Ia berdalih ingin ke kamar mandi daripada harus mendengar kalimat Cinta yang lebay dari bibir Namjoon. Ah, dia ini memang ABG yang sedang jatuh Cinta kan?

Setelah kepergian Hoseok, Namjoon memilih pergi ke dapur meninggalkan kedua rekannya itu. Cowok itu merasa sedikit haus setelah menyanyikan lagu Cinta untuk sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Namjoon benar-benar melakukannya. nekad sekali" Bisik Jimin.

Jungkook menoleh. Entah mengapa ia masih terpaku pada ucapan Namjoon beberapa menit yang lalu. Perihal untuk tidak melupakan kehidupan lamanya setelah debut dan menjadi orang terkenal.

Setelah debut mereka akan benar-benar menjadi terkenal. dan otomatis kehidupan mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Jungkook benar-benar merasa dilemma. Entah mengapa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah keluarganya, dan seorang namja manis yang selalu mengantar mandu ke tempat latihannya. Apakah namja itu akan tetap mengantarkan mandu untuknya lagi? Bahkan setelah tahu Jungkook sudah menjadi seorang idol dan punya banyak fans di luar sana.

"Kau melamun, ya?" Jimin mendorong bahunya.

Jungkook buru-buru tersadar agar cowok bermarga Park itu tidak berpikiran macam-macam tentang dirinya.

"Aku tidak" sahutnya.

Jimin menarik napas pelan. Diantara ketiga rekannya. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang tertutup soal masalah mereka. tidak banyak yang Jimin tahu mengenai Jungkook, selain kecintaan cowok 19 tahun itu pada gitarnya dan seorang namja manis yang sering kali mengantar mandu untuknya.

"Perasaanku saja. atau memang akhir-akhir ini kau memang sering melamun ya, kook?"

Cowok 19 tahun itu terkekeh pelan. dan berkata, "Mungkin hanya kebetulan. sudahlah hyung, jangan dipikirkan!"

"Bagaimana tidak jadi pikiran? kau ini sudah seperti adikku sendiri tahu" kata Jimin. ia menubruk tubuh jangkung Jungkook dan memiting leher cowok termuda itu.

Keduanya terbahak-bahak. Jimin meskipun memiliki tubuh lebih kecil, tenaganya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan ketiga rekannya itu sudah pernah menjadi korbannya.

.

.

Jongin menarik napas pelan setelah membaca koran pagi ini. Wajah adiknya ada di sana dengan berbagai macam ekpresi dan berita yang mengatakan jika agensi yang dinaungi adiknya itu akan mendeklarasikan hari debut anggota baru mereka.

"Anak itu sudah benar-benar tumbuh" Mama berkata.

"Ya.. Dia sangat tampan dengan setelan formal itu" Siwon appa juga ikut menimpali.

"Kookie oppa Jjang! Kookie oppa Jjang!" Itu sarang dengan rasa bangga yang besar dalam dirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jongin? Mengapa kau tidak memakan makananmu? Kau ingin mama memasak nasi goreng untukmu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Mama nampak khawatir melihat piring berisi bacon dan telur milik Jongin masih penuh. sama sekali belum tersentuh olehnya.

"Tidak, ma.. Terimakasih" ucapnya. "Aku harus segera berangkat. ini hari pertamaku bekerja"

"Mau appa antar, Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "No, thanks, appa. Tidak usah repot-repot" tolaknya halus.

Mama hanya memperhatikan punggung Jongin yang lama-lama makin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia berhadap keberuntungan selalu berpihak pada Putra keduanya itu.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Jongin" Mama berkata perlahan.

Siwon appa menoleh ke arah mama. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak. "Sulit mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan. karena sejak awal aku melihatnya aku tahu dia adalah anak yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. meskipun ketiga putra kita seperti itu. tetapi hanya Jongin yang begitu sulit untuk dimengerti"

"Ya.. terkadang aku yang ibunya sendiri pun juga sering dibuat salah paham olehnya" kenang Heechul. Ingatan dimana ia sering memarahi Jongin yang kerap kali membuat dirinya salah paham dengan apa yang dilakukan dan yang diinginkan oleh anak keduanya itu.

"Dia sudah dewasa, sayang" kata Siwon appa. "Biarkan dia menangani semuanya sendiri. jika dia perlu bantuan kita, dia pasti akan datang. Aku percaya Jongin anak yang hebat dalam mengatasi masalah"

"Tapi-"

"Kau ingat? Selama 9 tahun kita melepasnya pergi ke Australia. dan dia membuktinya jika ia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan kepercayaan kita. yang perlu kita lakukan adalah, kita harus percaya padanya"

.

.

.

"Ini yang ketiga kalinya ku lihat kau melamun"

Jungkook menoleh, dimana tubuh jangkung Namjoon berdiri tegak dengan ponsel di tangan. Tampaknya dia baru saja menghubungi pacar dewasanya sebelum akhirnya mendapati sang magnae duduk merenung sambil memeluk gitarnya.

"Ada apa?" cowok itu bertanya. Ia duduk di samping Jungkook dengan gayanya yang cukup tengil.

"Aku ok.. jangan khawatir, hyung!" sahutnya. dengan senyuman.

Tetapi di sini Namjoon tidak melihat sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik dalam diri Jungkook. Melainkan kebimbangan dan putus asa yang terpancar dalam kedua mata itu meskipun ada senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau berbohong" celotehnya. Sembari menyorongkan sebungkus roti untuk cowok 19 tahun itu. "Makanlah, kalau perlu sambil cerita juga tidak apa-apa"

Jungkook mengucapkan terimakasih seraya membuka bungkus roti rasa krim keju itu. Ia mengunyahnya pelan layaknya sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan di kepalanya.

2 tahun lamanya ia bersama ketiga temannya itu. meski Jungkook termasuk yang termuda dan yang paling singkat masa training-nya. Diam-diam Namjoon selalu memperhatikan bagaimana sifat ketiga orang itu. Termasuk pula Jungkook.

"beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu dengan seorang namja di depan pintu pagar dorm ini" Namjoon memulai untuk bercerita.

Jungkook menelan kunyahannya dengan susah payah. Menatap calon leader grubnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ini minumlah!" Namjoon menyodorkan sekotak jus jeruk untuknya sambil terkekeh. "Kau terlihat tidak siap dengan ceritaku"

"Ka.. kapan?" tanya Jungkook setelah meminum jus kotaknya.

"Kira-kira minggu pagi" kata Namjoon. "Aku sedang siap-siap olahraga waktu itu"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum pada akhirnya Namjoon kembali berkata. "Maaf, aku juga mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan" ucap Namjoon. dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menguping. tapi jujur, aku sempat mengira dia adalah salah satu fansmu yang manis. Ah, sebelum aku tahu dia kakak kandungmu. Astaga, wajahnya cantik sekali" kata Namjoon. "Aku jadi sanksi kalau dia kakakmu"

"Jangan meledek, hyung!" gerutu Jungkook.

Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Masalah kalian terlalu rumit rupanya" wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.

Jungkook menarik napas pelan. mau bagaimana lagi? Namjoon saja sudah tahu mengenai ini.

"Apa itu alasan mengapa kau tak pernah pulang ke rumah?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah berapa lama? "

"Dua tahun yang lalu"

Astaga.. Namjoon terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Ya ampun" gumam Namjoon.

"Mama mengusirku saat itu" kata Jungkook. masih terngiang cukup jelas bagaimana kata-kata pedas mama di kepalanya.

"Jadi mamamu tidak setuju dengan pilihanmu, kan?" tebak Namjoon. "Kau berbohong pada kami jika mamamu menyekolahkan dirimu di sekolah seni. Dan mengizinkan dirimu menunda sekolah menengahmu? Ya ampun, kook.. kau ini"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya agar kalian tidak bertanya mengapa aku lebih fokus berlatih dibandingkan pergi ke sekolah atau belajar di rumah" sahut Jungkook.

"Lalu yang benarnya bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas gitarnya. Menunjukan sebuah raport saat dirinya masih sekolah. Kedua mata sempit Namjoon membulat sempurna.

"Oh, Tuhan.. Kau-" Namjoon menatap sang magnae takjub. "daebak.. daebak" pujinya.

Jungkook menarik napas pelan. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai ekpresi takjub Namjoon saat melihat raport sekolah penerbangannya saat di Miami.

"K..kau meninggalkan sekolahmu di Miami h.. hanya untuk menjadi seorang entertainer?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan"Karena itulah mamaku mengusirku" kenang Jungkook.

Bagaimana wanita itu tidak mengusirnya? Jungkook lebih memilih meninggalkan sekolah penerbangannya di Miami hanya untuk mengejar mimpinya yang bahkan belum pasti bagaimana masa tuanya setelah karirnya meredup. memangnya mau sampai usia berapa cowok itu menari?

"Kim Jung-kook" Namjoon mengeja nama itu pelan-pelan. "Saat seorang ibu mengusir putranya, dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh"

"Apa yang hyung katakan? ibuku tidak pernah menarik kata-kata yang sudah dia ucapkan" sahut Jungkook.

"Dan kau mencoba menjadi laki-laki gentle hanya untuk menunjukkan jika kau tidak akan menarik sumpahmu lagi. benar begitu?"

Cowok ini..mengapa bisa tahu?

"Diantara kami berempat..kau yang paling keras, kook" ujar Namjoon.

"Itu terlihat bagaimana kau berlatih dengan 2 tahun masa training. sementara kami semua? aku salut padamu" pujinya.

"Tapi dibalik itu semua.. Aku harus mengorbankan keluargaku, hyung" Jungkook berkata pelan. "Bahkan aku membuat hyungku membenci diriku dengan perkataanku saat itu"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan" gumam Jungkook.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. ia bersenandung lagu Cinta kesukaan pacarnya saat mereka berkencan. "Salah satu cara adalah kau harus sedikit merendahkan egomu untuk menemui mereka"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah namjoon. "Mereka sudah terlalu jauh membenciku. bahkan mama tidak akan mau melihatku lagi"

"Kook" Namjoon tersenyum tipis. "Seorang ibu akan sanggup memarahi anaknya yang nakal. tapi seorang ibu, tidak akan sanggup membenci anaknya. kau harus tahu itu"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kau harus istirahat! 3 hari lagi adalah panggung besar pertama kita. ini sudah malam.. tidurlah!"

.

.

.

Jung Soora.. Jongin akan mengingat nama yeoja itu. Seorang leader yang bekerja di divisi yang sama dengannya. Yeoja berusia 29 tahun, penggemar make up dan barang-barang branded. serta Lipstick di bibirnya yang matte dan extra nude.

Soora sudah terlihat seperti seorang model porno dibandingkan yeoja pekerja kantoran kebanyakan. Begitulah pemikiran banyak orang saat pertama kali melihat bagaimana tubuhnya melenggang dengan bongkahan sekal yang seolah terangkat di atas udara.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar!" ujar Soora. Ia memerintahkan Jongin mengantar banyak dokumen ke berbagai devisi di gedung besar ini.

Jongin tidak banyak bicara. sebaiknya ia menerima perintah Soora daripada harus berhadapan dengan yeoja itu. Dia harus menyadari statusnya yang masih terhitung training. Meskipun batinnya menggerutu sebal.

Para pegawai terus memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Jujur saja, Jongin benci hal itu.

"Permisi" ucapnya. seraya mengetuk pintu dengan sopan.

suara lembut seorang yeoja memintanya untuk masuk. Dimana duduk seorang yeoja dengan begitu anggunnya. Usianya mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Permisi, Nyonya Jung meminta saya untuk mengantar dokumen ini ke ruangan anda" kata Jongin.

Name tag itu bertuliskan nama Eunji Cho. nama yang cantik untuk seorang yeoja yang cantik pula seperti dirinya.

"Jadi, Adikku menempatkan dirimu di devisi periklanan ya? hmm.. sounds good.. " pujinya.

Oh.. jadi nyonya Eunji adalah kakak direktur Cho, pikirnya. Keduanya punya wajah dan senyuman yang hampir sama. Hanya saja Eunji punya dua lesung pipi yang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin manis.

Jongin meletakan dokumen itu di atas meja. Dia berharap dia bisa segera pergi, tetapi Eunji tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. yeoja 33 tahun itu bahkan memintanya untuk duduk dan mengajaknya mengobrol sementara tangannya yang halus menandatangi beberapa lembar dokumen itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang dirimu. Aku harap kau betah di sini" ucap Eunji.

"Ah.. iya.. Terimakasih, nyonya" Jongin membalas.. sedikit terbata.

"Kau bekerja dibawah naungan Jung Soora. Ku yakin kau sanggup menghadapinya" kata Eunji, sedikit bercanda.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Ah.. Nyonya Jung sangat baik di hari kedua"

"Ya.. Ku harap dia tidak membuat banyak ulang padamu" kata Eunji, penuh harap.

Dia memang jalang, pikir Jongin. Bahkan di hari pertama ia meminta Jongin membuat secangkir kopi untuknya. entah sengaja atau tidak, Soora selalu mengomentari rasa kopi buatan Jongin. entah kurang gula atau terlalu banyak gula. Ah, rasanya ingin sekali menyiram wajah penuh make up itu dengan air kopi yang masih panas.

.

.

.

"Hey, tunggu!" jungkook berseru. ia bahkan lupa memakai hoodie tebal dan masker sebagai bentuk penyamaran yang baik hanya untuk mengejar namja manis itu.

"Hey!" Jungkook berseru.

Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus mengejar namja itu. Menanyakan nama si namja, dan alasan mengapa namja itu selalu mengantarkan banyak makanan untuknya dua kali dalam seminggu.

Hal itu sudah terjadi sejak Jungkook masih menjadi seorang trainee baru. Jungkook bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal namja itu atau bahkan mengingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

untung saja suasana tidak seramai biasanya. Mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Dan tidak seharusnya calon idol seperti dirinya berada di luar rumah.

Greb..

Yah..berhasil, pikir Jungkook. Ia berhasil meraih tangan kanan cowok manis itu. Membuat sang empunya terkejut dan menunduk tanpa bicara.

Namja manis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA-nya. Dan membuat Jungkook mengira namja ini masuk ke dalam daftar siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jungkook. Berusaha untuk bertanya. Napasnya masih sedikit tersenggal.

Namja itu hanya diam. Menatap Jungkook penuh arti. Tetapi Jungkook tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kenapa diam? Aku tanya siapa namamu? Kenapa sering menitipkan makanan untukku pada orang lain? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bicara?" tanya Jungkook.

Sekali lagi.. ia hanya terdiam sekalipun Jungkook menyentuh bahunya.

Namja manis itu mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari dalam saku celananya. Menulis sesuatu dan membuat Jungkook keheranan.

 _'Namaku Kim Taehyung'_

Ah.. Jungkook mengerti sekarang. Timbul rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. "Ah.. maafkan aku" ucapnya.

 _'Tidak apa-apa.. jangan dipikirkan'_

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau termasuk fans ku?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Meski Jungkook tertawa, tetapi ada rasa kecewa juga di dalam hatinya.

 _'just want to care of you.. that is it'_ tulisnya lagi.. Kali ini pakai bahasa inggris.

"Wah.. kau pandai bahasa inggris. Tapi.. hmm.. kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dengan penuh pertanyaan di kepalanya.

 _when everyone is competing to shout their love for the world. I just love you in silence..for in silence, I found no rejection.._

 _Someone who's broken enough.._

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan orang-orang di kantor. Semua orang menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah pusat perhatian yang tidak boleh terlewatkan.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Kim Jongin? Anak training yang langsung diterima menjadi karyawan di sebuah perusahaan ternama hanya dalam jangka waktu 3 hari masa training.

Itu membuat banyak karyawan di perusahaan itu bertanya-tanya. Sekiranya, apa yang membuat direktur Cho langsung menerima namja itu dalam 3 hari? Bahkan tidak banyak yang dikerjakan Jongin selama di kantor. Karena Jung Soora sendiri tidak memberikan pelatihan yang layak untuknya.

Tapi saat melihat bagaima rupa Kim Jongin. Mereka segera berspekulasi jika Kim Jongin dan wajahnya yang cantik itu adalah suatu keberuntungan. Mungkin saja Direktur muda itu tertarik padanya.

Jongin tidak akan mau ambil pusing dengan berbagai macam pemikiran para karyawan di sini. Tetapi sindiran Jung Soora tentang dirinya itu membuat dirinya sedikit risih. Ada apa sih dengan yeoja ini?

"Nyonya Jung" Jongin menyebutnya dengan begitu formal.

rekan tim mereka pura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Tetapi sesekali menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diri anda ? Mengapa hari ini anda terlihat jauh lebih sinis dengan anggota tim anda?" Jongin bertanya, tanpa rasa takut

"Berani sekali kau menegurku seperti itu? " Soora semakin sinis.

"Memangnya aku harus seperti apa? Takut?"

"Hey, jangan mentang-mentang, ya!" Kim Hyebin, teman dekat Soora berseru.

"Yang anda maksud itu seperti apa, Hyebin-ssi?" Tanya Jongin. "Apa anda ingin mempertanyakan mengapa direktur menerimaku tanpa masa training yang panjang?"

"Sombong sekali kau!" Soora mendorong bahu Jongin.

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh, Jung Soora!" Im Kwangsoo datang menengahi.

Hyebin menundukan kepala, sementara Soora melengos pergi. Bahkan Manager dari bagian Periklanan itu berseru padanya dengan tatapan datar. Mengapa semua berpihak pada Kim Jongin?

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Soora. Kau bisa pindah ruangan jika kau mau" ujar Kwangsoo. sedikit menyindir.

"Manager Im, tolong perlakukan saya seperti anda memperlakukan yang lain" Jongin berkata.

Im Kwangsoo tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau bersedia jika aku memperlakukan dirimu seperti yang lain?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku bersedia"

"Bagaimana jika Direktur Cho tidak bersedia?"

"Manager Im" Jongin berkata. "Cukup perlakuan aku seperti layaknya anda memperlakukan seorang karyawan baru di tim anda!" pinta Jongin.

.

.

Sehun terus memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo mengajari Kasir barunya yang masih berstatus anak sekolahan. Mukanya sangat imut dengan dua pipi tembamnya yang putih kemerahan. Tetapi maaf saja, Sehun masih sangat waras untuk mengajak anak SMA itu berkencan.

"Boo Seungkwan namanya. Dia bilang dia ingin bekerja paruh waktu di sini" ujar Kyungsoo, memperkenalkan anak manis itu pada Sehun.

"Dia manis" puji Sehun.

Kyungsoo memasang ekpresi horror. "Kau..Ya Tuhan, Sehun.. sejak kapan kau jadi pedophile?"

"Aish.. sembarangan kalau bicara" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo malas. "dia memang manis.. tapi aku tidak cukup gila untuk membawanya pada kakekku"

Kyungsoo terkekeh salah tingkah. "Ah.. bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau dan Jongin.. siapa lagi? "

Sehun menarik napas pelan. lalu menjelaskan jika hubungannya dan Jongin hanya sebatas teman dekat saja. Tidak lebih! Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak percaya, dan malah mengingatkan Sehun dengan Seungmi. Mantan pacarnya yang akan segera menikah dengan orang lain.

"Kau dan Seungmi juga dulu teman dekat, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kalau musuh saja bisa jadi Cinta. tentu saja teman dekat juga bisa? Oh.. kau ini naif atau apa sih?"

"Soo.. aku dan Seungmi jadian itu karena waktu itu kita masih kuliah. kita belum disibukan pekerjaan dan tuntutan loyalitas. karena sering bertemu kita bisa saling jatuh Cinta. saat kita sama-sama sudah bekerja, kita memutuskan untuk berpisah" Sehun berkata.

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. Ia meminum teh hangatnya pelan-pelan. lalu berkata, "Kalian sudah dewasa. kalau perlu jangan lama-lama. ajak Jongin menikah!"

"Kyungsoo" Sehun agak kesal.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku kan cuma bercanda" Kyungsoo menyahut.

"Eh.. Sehun" Kyungsoo ingin pria itu melihat ke arahnya. "Aku setuju jika kau dan Jongin pergi kencan"

"Kami sudah dua kali pergi berkencan by the way" sahut Sehun.. ia fokus dengan game di ponselnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. "Lalu bagaimana? "

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kim Jongin"

"Dia cantik dan sexy" sahut Sehun.

"Dasar mesum!"

Sehun meletakan ponselnya di atas meja. "Itu alami" sahutnya.

"Sehun"

"Setidaknya aku jujur"

"Bukan itu yang mau aku dengar" Kyungsoo berkata. "Kau tertarik dengannya tidak? itu yang ingin ku dengar"

Sehun menarik napas pelan. Dasar cowok keras kepala, pikirnya. "Tentu saja.. dia pintar dan open minded .. dia benar-benar tipeku"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya kalau kau tertarik padanya? " tanya Kyungsoo.

"Soo" Sehun menyebut namanya pelan. "Mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaan itu tidak seperti saat kau menyumpahi Chanyeol"

"Apa-apaan itu" Kyungsoo menyahut kesal.

Sehun tertawa melihat ekpresi Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah.. biarkan semua mengalir begitu saja. kalau memang jodoh pasti di dekatkan.. kalau bukan ya tidak apa-apa"

"Pasrah sekali ucapanmu itu" kata Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Hal baru yang kembali Jongin ketahui dari seorang Oh Sehun adalah kecintaan cowok itu terhadap kopi hitam dengan aroma yang kuat. Entah apa yang membuat dokter muda itu lebih menyukai secangkir kopi hari daripada sebuah sandwich.

Pukul 10 malam Jongin mengiyakan ajakan Oh Sehun pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Untung saja besok hari sabtu, dan itu tandanya jongin tidak perlu bangun pagi dan bersiap diri untuk pergi bekerja.

"Apa itu enak?" tanya Jongin, heran dengan tingkah laku Sehun yang sedang membaui aroma kopinya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "kopi hangat itu sangat enak saat diminum pada cuaca dining seperti ini" katanya. Kemudian menyeruput tehnya sedikit tanpa bersuara.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka minum kopi" Jongin berkata.

"Kalau sedang stress lebih baik minum kopi saja daripada mabuk" Sehun berusul.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau sedang menyindirku?"

Sehun ikut tertawa. Jongin ini adalah namja yang sangat menarik dengan kepribadiannya yang sulit sekali ditebak. "Tidak.. aku cuma berusul. Kau tahu? saat aku sedang tugas malam aku bisa menghabiskan 4 cangkir kopi dalam semalam. Ah, kau juga harus menambahkan sedikit garam supaya mendapatkan cita rasa yang berbeda"

"Garam? Kau gila ya?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. "Seperti mau memasak saja"

pria berkulit pucat itu menarik napas pelan. "Kau harus mencobanya lain kali..Itu akan lebih baik"

"Baiklah.. secangkir kopi dengan sedikit garam, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan seulas senyum. Sehun, bisa tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti itu? Kau terlihat begitu tampan dengan hormon kejantananmu yang membuat jantung Kim Jongin berdetak cepat.

"Jongin"

Jongin menghentikan acara minum chocolate blended-nya. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Apa yang hendak dikatakan pria seksi ini sih? pikirnya.

"Bagaimana suasana kantor barumu? apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun.

Namja manis itu butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab. Menjelaskan jika kantor barunya tidak begitu buruk. Ada seorang Direktur muda yang selalu mencari cara untuk dekat dengannya, atau dua orang senior yang terlihat begitu jealous padanya dan sering kali cari gara-gara.

Oh Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Jongin ini memang sangat manis, wajar saja jika bosnya itu jatuh hati padanya. Sehun saja waktu baru pertama kali bertemu sudah langsung dibuat tertegun.

"By the way, Jongin" kata Sehun, perlahan.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Saat ini kau sedang bertanya, Sehun" Jongin menyahut, menahan tawa.

Sehun tertawa saat menyadari kebodohannya. "Ah.. iya.. baiklah..Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

eh?

Jongin memasang ekpresi kagetnya. Mana sangka jika Sehun akan bertanya seperti itu.

"S.. sorry, Jongin.. kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa"

"Aku.. aku tidak punya" jongin menjawab pelan. Ia tersenyum manis dan berkata sekali lagi.. "Aku tidak punya pacar. Aku single.. dan tidak terikat.. Aku adalah milikku sendiri, dan keluargaku pastinya.. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Cuma bertanya, Jongin" Ujar Sehun. ia mencoba terlihat biasa-biasa saja. mendustai perasaannya yang meletup-letup seperti popcorn.

Dia (Jongin) tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan orang-orang yang selalu sama mengenai statusnya saat ini. Lalu ketika ia bertanya, mengapa mereka mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Jawaban mereka pun mayoritas juga selalu sama. Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Ah, menyebalkan terkadang..

"Sehun" Jongin menatap pria itu tepat di mata. dapat ia lihat, bagaimana jakun pria dengan tinggi 184cm itu naik turun. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Sehun berdehem pelan.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Dan pembicaraan mereka mulai semakin akrab. berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Dimana Jongin mabuk dan membiarkan Oh Sehun kebingungan setengah mati.

"Are you single?" tanya Jongin.

Well, mengapa namja manis itu bertanya seperti itu? Tak pernah sekalipun ada orang yang bertanya begitu padanya. mungkin karena mereka berpikir, tidak mungkin rasanya pria setampan dirinya single. Tetapi kenyataannya dia memang single, dan tak punya seorang pun singgah di hatinya.

"Yes, i am" Sehun menjawab dengan tawa di wajahnya.

Pria ini... mengapa wajahnya tidak pernah menunjukan rasa penat? Mengapa Sehun bisa tersenyum, sekalipun tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter begitu berat di punggungnya. Pernahkah Sehun terlihat murung ketika seseorang menghinanya sebagai anak yatim piatu? Jongin terus bertanya dalam hati. Terbesit rasa iri dalam hatinya saat ia melihat senyum Sehun. itu memang sebuah senyuman tipis, tetapi yang membuatnya terlihat istimewa adalah senyum itu begitu ringan. Apa yang membuat senyum itu terlihat berbeda?

"Why?" Sehun bertanya. telunjuknya yang panjang dan kurus itu mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja.

"Just wondering" Jawab Jongin, mencoba untuk membuat sebuah guyonan.

Tawa Jongin terhenti saat merasakan telunjuk Sehun berada di keningnya. Mengetuknya pelan sebanyak dua kali. wajah Sehun yang terlihat serius membuat Jongin berpikir, apa ada yang salah dengan candaannya? Tetapi saat Sehun tertawa, membuat dirinya ikut tertawa juga.

"You're so interesting.. I like it" puji Sehun. lalu mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jongin berlainan arah. Sehingga membuat sang empunya meringis pelan.

 _They just don't know .. if the red threads they are living together are getting stronger and tangible. it only takes a while for both of them to realize ... they've both fallen too far and deeply.._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. My Young Brother (Bab 4)

Pagi itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Gosip-gosip kacangan yang dibumbui berbagai macam drama berhasil membuat mama dan Siwon appa bertengkar di pagi hari.

Jujur saja, Jongin muak dengan keadaan rumah yang tidak bisa tenang seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati nasi goreng kimchi yang sialnya adalah makanan favoritnya sejak kecil.

Gosip yang membahas Kim Jungkook, salah satu member boyband yang baru saja debut itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Jungkook adalah adik kandungnya. separuh dari waktu yang mereka punya pernah mereka habiskan bersama melalui suka maupun duka.

 _"my goals is just make my family happy.. especially my mom"_ Jungkook bilang begitu saat di wawancara. dan bodohnya saat itu ia dan keluarganya sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Mama segera mengganti channel tersebut dan membuat appa bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan mama?

akhir-akhir ini keluarganya terlebih mama jadi semakin sensitif dengan berita mengenai adik kandungnya itu. Jongin tidak pernah mengerti, apa yang mama takutkan dari dunia panggung hiburan?

"Kau melamun, Kim Jongin"

Suara husky itu mengalun lembut saat bertanya padanya. Jongin menoleh, mendapati Tuan Cho berada tepat di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Ah, Tuan" Jongin menunduk lagi. seolah dia salah tingkah dengan cara Tuan Cho tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan kenyang jika hanya melamun dan mengabaikan makan siangmu" ujar Tuan Cho.. Ia mencicipi Chicken butter milik Jongin, mengunyahnya pelan-pelan.

"Kau punya selera yang baik dalam memilih makanan" Tuan Cho berkata lagi. Kemudian memanggil salah satu pegawai kantin dan memintanya untuk membuatkan dua porsi lagi untuknya.

"Jadi?" Pria 29 tahun itu menunggu Jongin untuk berbicara.

"Hmm.. Ada apa, Tuan Cho?" Tanya Jongin. dia agak kikuk saat dihadapkan oleh seorang bos.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa melamun?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. menceritakan masalah yang menimpanya pada orang lain itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. "Aku.. aku hanya sedikit ada masalah dengan pacarku" jawabnya, berbohong.

Tuan Cho tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Membuat Jongin menatap aneh ke arah pria itu. Bahkan beberapa pegawai kantin di kantor ini pun juga menatap aneh ke arah mereka, seolah mencari tahu apa yang membuat Tuan Cho tertawa seperti itu.

"Apa pacarmu tidur dengan orang lain?" Tuan Cho bertanya. "Karena saat mantan pacarku seperti itu, aku langsung memutuskan hubungan kami"

"Eh?"

manik bulat Jongin yang membulat lucu seolah menegaskan rasa terkejutnya. tetapi bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'darimana kau tahu?'

"You're so bad liar" Tuan Cho berbicara tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Permisi" seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan tuan Cho. dari gerak geriknya dia terlihat gugup dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dengan telaten si pelayan menata piring tersebut di atas meja. Meski dia sedikit nervous, setidaknya Jongin tahu. pelayan itu sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin memperlihatkan jika dia baik-baik saja.

"Haha, jangan dikhawatirkan" Tuan Cho tertawa. Melihat ekspresi bingung Jongin membuatnya gemas sendiri. "Pria akan merasa dirinya single saat di luar"

Jongin ikut tertawa. berusaha mengimbangi pembicaraan mereka. "Ya, aku tahu" ucapnya pelan. Ia mengunyah chicken butternya pelan-pelan. seolah dirinya adalah seorang kritikus makanan handal yang siap mengomentari cita rasa makanannya.

"Tapi ku rasa itu keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Apa yang mereka cari kepuasaan?" Jongin terlihat kesal.

"Kau bukan seorang remaja ingusan lagi, Kim Jongin. dan aku yakin, kau tahu jawabannya" ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sehun pernah berpikir Chanyeol itu gila. tapi kenyataannya dia memang lebih gila dari apa yang pernah Sehun pikirkan tentangnya. Menghabiskan makan malam di toilet dalam keadaan mabuk mungkin terdengar lebih baik, dibandingkan mendengar cerita Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan tidur bersama 3 orang wanita portitusi di sebuah klab malam. Terdengar horror.

"Tak bisakah kalian berhenti berbicara kotor begitu? Seungkwan masih 18 tahun, demi Tuhan.." Kyungsoo tiba dengan sebuah nampan kosong.

Seungkwan terlihat malu-malu. Sementara Sehun berusaha membela diri, dan menyalahkan Chanyeol beserta otak kotornya itu.

"Kau tahu, Soo? Kau itu sudah seperti ibunya saja" Chanyeol menyahut. sebenarnya dia ingin mencibir tingkah galak Kyungsoo yang mirip ibu-ibu saat dua ahjussi mesum berbicara kotor di depan anaknya.

"Dan kau seperti ahjussi berwajah cabul di ujung gang sana" Kyungsoo membalas.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Demi Tuhan, membayangkan Chanyeol jadi tokoh antagonis berwajah cabul itu lucu sekali.

"Seungkwan, kau bisa membantu Hyojung nuna di belakang" ujar Kyungsoo. seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

Boo Seungkwan mengangguk patuh. mungkin Eunji yang akan mengisi kasir selama si Cabul Park ini di sini.

"Oh.. Aku bahkan membayangkan sedang meremas pantat Jongin saat itu" Celoteh Chanyeol. sengaja menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Hey" Sehun berseru. "Kau membandingkan pantat seorang bitches dengan Jongin? teman baikmu sendiri? Ya ampun,yeol"

"Dia memang maniak" Sindir Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Kyungsoo sambil mengerlingkan matanya. demi tuhan, itu membuat mood Kyungsoo memburuk. "Lalu aku harus membayangkan pantat siapa? Baekhyun? Si gigi besar itu tidak akan membiarkanku melakukannya, Soo"

"Apa kau ingin aku membayangkan dirimu saat meremas bokong para wanita itu?"

"Sialan" sahut Kyungsoo. "Jika kau melakukannya akan ku potong belalai mu"

"Oh.. dengan senang hati, sayang~"

"Kau gila, Yeol!" Sehun menyahut. sedari tadi dia cuma jadi obat nyamuk saja.

"Mau kemana? " tanya Kyungsoo. heran, karena Sehun beranjak dari duduknya sembari memainkan kunci mobilnya. "Nyonya Choi memintaku menjemput Sarang di sekolah"

"Wah, sekarang kau beralih profesi, hun?"-Chanyeol

"Tidak.. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sarang"

"Kakak ipar maksudmu? " Goda Chanyeol. berusaha merangkul Kyungsoo tapi namja mungil itu menolak.

"Aku senang mendengar kedekatan kalian. lanjutkan, Ohse" Kyungsoo menyemangati.

"Kau menyetujui hubungan Kai dan Sehun? Tapi kau tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Kai. kau tidak adil, Soo-ya" Chanyeol pura-pura memasang tampang masam.

"Itu karena kau mesum! dan kau tidak pantas untuknya"

Sehun terkekeh melihat interaksi dua orang itu. daripada terlalu lama menjadi obat nyamuk, lebih baik dia segera pergi menjemput Sarang di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

3 Hari kemudian..

"Kau membuat semuanya terlihat rumit" ujar Jongin.

Jungkook memakan omelette nya dengan khidmat. sekilas dia tidak peduli, tetapi Jongin tahu meski Jungkook fokus mengunyah, ia tetap akan mendengarkan apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Kau gila atau apa?" tanya Jongin.

Jungkook masih tetap makan. Dua jam yang lalu mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di makam baba. Dan berakhirlah mereka di sebuah resto di pinggir jalan yang sedikit menyempil di antara hiruk pikuk jalanan Seoul.

"Jung" Jongin berusaha membuat sang adik bicara. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? dan apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"which the part that you want to hear?" Tanya Jungkook.

"All.. all of them..yours, mama, and our family" Jongin menjawab.

singkatnya, Jungkook tidak ingat kapan dirinya begitu membenci sebuah cerita yang disebut masa lalu. tetapi hanya untuk menceritakannya kembali membuat dirinya terlihat payah.

"Mama drove me away back then" kata Jungkook.

"What? is she?"

Jungkook mengagguk pelan. "Kau tidak percaya kan?"

"Tapi mama bilang-"

"Aku kabur dari rumah dan memilih mengejar impianku? itu klasik"

Jongin terkejut bukan main. apa mama gila? mengapa ia dengan tega mengusir Jungkook hanya karena anak itu memilih menjadi seorang anggota boyband dibandingkan seorang pilot.

"Dia selalu membandingkan aku dan dirimu. tapi hello, aku bukan dirimu.. Kim Jongin si anak emas yang selalu pulang dengan nilai sempurna. mama terlalu menuntut ku menjadi sempurna sepertimu"

"Jung, kau hanya salah paham. mungkin maksud mama, mama hanya menggertak dirimu. ia sama sekali tidak benar-benar saat itu"

"Kau tahu apa? kau tidak ada di sana saat itu" Jungkook menyahut. ia kembali memakan omelette-nya pelan-pelan. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. jadi jangan berkomentar! "

"Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya dibedakan! karena kau adalah alasan perbedaan itu"

Jongin terdiam. Apa mama sekejam itu? membedakan adiknya dengan dirinya. menuntut anak itu untuk menjadi seperti dirinya? Sementara Jungkook memiliki mimpi yang lain, yang sangat berlawanan dengan tuntutan sang ibu.

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak percaya mama begitu kejam padamu" jongin berkata lirih.

sang adik tertawa sangau. "Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu. dia adalah ibumu!"

"Dan kau adalah adikku! Kau ingat? kita pernah berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain? tidakkah kau ingat itu?"

"Kau sangat naif, Jongin" kata Jungkook. "Apa yang kau inginkan? hidup rukun seperti dulu? Itu tidak akan pernah sama lagi"

Tetapi Jongin tidak mau tahu. yang dia inginkan adalah adiknya kembali, dan ibunya tidak perlu lagi menutupi perasaan rindunya pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Kau tahu kan mama itu seperti apa? setidaknya turunkanlah sedikit egomu" ucap Jongin. Berharap sang adik mau mendengarkan nasihatnya.

"Mungkin tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tapi cobalah untuk mengalah, Kook"

Jungkook nampak berpikir dalam diam. Saat Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi. Saat itu pula ia menyadari jika kehidupannya tidak akan pernah sama lagi seperti dulu. Orang-orang yang merasa ia tinggalkan pasti akan sangat sedih, atau malah menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Tetapi ini ibunya.. Ia pun tahu, jika semarah apapun yeoja itu padanya. Heechul tidak akan pernah bisa membenci darah dagingnya sendiri. Dan Kim Jongin, bagi Jungkook.. kakak keduanya itu tetap. menjadi seorang kakak yang keras kepala dan pantang menyerah. Dia hanya Setia pada satu komitmen awal yang pernah ia buat. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat Jongin sulit sekali mempercayai orang lain saat mereka kecil.

"Jika aku bilang tidak sekalipun. kau akan tetap memaksa" Jungkook berkata perlahan. "Kau adalah seseorang yang selalu memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain. benar-benar tidak berubah"

Jongin tersenyum sinis. hanya ada beberapa pengunjung di sana. Sepertinya si pemilik resto ini tidak terlalu pandai memilih tempat yang strategis sekalipun makanan di sini murah dan enak.

"Kalau memang kau tahu aku seperti itu. maka jangan pernah menolak kehendakku" katanya.

"Kau membuat semuanya terlihat rumit" Jungkook menyahut. "Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang musti ku katakan padamu"

Remaja 19 tahun itu kembali menikmati makanannya. Mengabaikan kakak kandungnya itu dalam keheningan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Pulanglah"

Jungkook mendongak. menatap sang kakak persis di mata. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras, dan genggaman di tangannya juga begitu erat.

"Mama tidak akan pernah menerima keputusanku-"

"Kau belum pernah mencoba! Jika kau ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi mama. yang harus kau lakukan adalah pulang" ujar Jongin. "Kau hanya harus pulang"

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 6 sore, Jongin baru saja tiba di rumah. Jungkook harus pulang lebih dulu dikarenakan dirinya musti mempersiapkan diri untuk penampilannya besok di atas panggung.

"Oh" Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' manakala melihat Oh Sehun sedang duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarganya bersama Sarang.

Kelihatannya mereka sedang asyik belajar. Atau lebih tepatnya Sehun yang tengah menjadi guru privat dadakan untuk adiknya itu.

"Oppa" Sarang berseru. ia berlari menemui Jongin, memeluk pinggang sang kakak dengan gayanya yang sangat manja.

"Hey, Sarang..lagi belajar, ya? Apa oppa mengganggu kalian?" Jongin bertanya.

Sarang kecil menggeleng pelan. ia bercerita tentang dua ekor kelinci yang Sehun belikan untuknya. Jongin terpaku dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Oh, dia bahkan melupakan janjinya membelikan dua ekor kelinci untuk gadis kecil itu. Sebagai gantinya Sarang ingin diajak pergi ke festival anak-anak sabtu depan. Jongin mengiyakan, dan Sehun tanpa disangka pun juga mengiyakan.

Itu lucu sekali, pikir Jongin. mengapa tiba-tiba saja Sehun menjadi lebih akrab dengan Sarang? atau malah dengan keluarganya? Karena sekarang ini Mama terlihat begitu perhatian sekali dengannya. Bahkan Siwon appa juga menemani Sehun mengobrol di halaman belakang sambil menikmati kopi hangat. Entah apa yang mereka bicara. Perkembangan Sarang mungkin? Entahlah.

"Kau itu orang yang ramah ya, Sehun" Jongin berkata.

Membuat pria kelahiran 12 April itu menghentikan tawanya. Menatap Jongin dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak" Sehun berkata. "Tapi menjadi ramah itu tuntutan sebagai seorang dokter anak"

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seorang dokter anak?" Tanya Jongin.

"Pertanyaanmu itu simple sebenarnya. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa" ujar Sehun, dengan tawanya.

Jongin menunduk.. merasa malu dengan pertanyaannya itu. "Maaf.. kalau kau tak ingin menjawab juga tidak apa"

"Oh tidak! Bukan begitu..aku hanya.. aku hanya sedikit malu" Sehun menyahut cepat

Udara malam memang dingin. Tetapi keduanya nampak enggan untuk beranjak. "Tapi aku melihat jika kau benar-benar melakukannya secara alami. maksudku, aku melihat itu saat kau berinteraksi dengan ayah dan ibuku.. Sepertinya mereka menyukaimu"

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saat melihat wajah manis Jongin membuatnya seolah kehilangan kata. Dia sudah seperti remaja yang baru saja mengenal cinta.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bulan depan adalah pengobatan terakhir Sarang. Karena akhir-akhir ini kondisi Sarang semakin membaik. Ayahmu ingin mengadakan acara amal untuk anak-anak pengidap kanker di rumah sakit. Dan ya... kami sedang mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk acara itu" Jelas Sehun, perlahan. "Ayahmu itu orang yang baik ya"

Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi soal bagaimana kebaikan hati Siwon appa. Tetapi Jongin tidak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa saat berhadapan dengan ayah tirinya itu. kenyataan dimana dirinya hanya anak tiri, membuat ada dinding pembatas yang berdiri begitu kokoh diantara mereka.

"he is just my step father" Jongin berkata pelan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Sehun menyahut cepat. Melihat suasana hati Jongin berubah, Sehun dengan cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kapan kau ada waktu senggang lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar.. Kyungsoo selalu bertanya mengenai dirimu by the way"

"Kau itu pandai mengubah suasana hati orang lain ya, Sehun"

"Aku? Hey, aku selalu terlatih untuk merayu anak-anak kecil minum obat tahu"

"Jadi kau ini adalah perayu yang sangat ulung" Jongin mencibir.

Keduanya tertawa memecah keheningan malam. Merasa begitu nyaman, namun terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan...itulah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n

Hallo.. terimakasih buat para readers yg udh bersedia baca semua karya joy termasuk ff ini. menurut kalian lanjut gak sih? lanjut ya.. hehe review nya please jangan lupa.. biar Joy lebih semangat lagi nulisnya. btw kalo ada yg punya Line add id baru Joy ya.. johanxie25 mana tahu kita bisa jadi teman dekat kan:D


	6. My Young Brother (Last Compilation)

Sekeras apapun pendapat seorang Kim Jungkook. Sebenarnya dia adalah seseorang yang akan kalah jIka berhadapan dengan ibu dan kakak keduanya yang manis itu.

Sejak kecil, kakak keduanya itu adalah sosok yang keras kepala. Mendiang ayah mereka saja tidak pernah bisa menang dari sifat kerasnya seorang Kim Jongin. Jungkook bahkan tidak ingat, kapan ia pernah memenangkan perdebatan pendapat dengan sosok manis itu.

"Oppa"

Gadis kecil itu, Choi Sarang. adik angkatnya yang manis dan menggemaskan. Yang sayangnya harus ia tinggalkan demi mengejar cita-cita. Pertama kali ia meninggalkan Sarang, gadis itu masih sangat kecil dan belum mampu mengingat banyak hal.

"Hari ini adik oppa cantik sekali" pujinya. ia angkat tubuh mungil berbalut gaun lengan pendek berwarna biru pastel itu.

Sarang terkekeh ketika sang kakak mengecupi pipi tembamnya. kakaknya yang tampan, dan selalu tampil di TV. Bahkan Sarang masih terlalu lugu untuk mengerti bagaimana keadaan keluarga mereka saat ini.

Sementara Jungkook berada di ruang keluarga bersama Sarang dan Siwon appa. Di kamar sang ibu, Jongin justru berusaha membujuk yeoja itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menyambut putra bungsunya di ruang keluarga.

"Tidakkah mama menyadarinya? Mama bersikap tidak bijak sekarang"

Heechul hanya terdiam. Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusia 45 tahun itu hanya menatap cermin riasnya yang memantulkan paras ayunya.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang mama rasakan selama ini, Jongina"

Seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Heechul terlihat tidak mempedulikan apapun. Bahkan bagaimana dirinya terlihat saat ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Jika mama tidak pernah jujur padaku? Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika mama sudah mengusir Jungkook dari Rumah"

"Ma" Jongin bersimpuh di bawah lutut sang ibu. Mencoba memberi yeoja cantik itu pengertian. "Apa yang membuat mama terlalu takut pada dunia hiburan?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepala. "Ada banyak cerita yang tidak akan pernah kau ketahui, Jongin" ujarnya.

"Karena mama tidak pernah membiarkan kami tahu. Jungkook memang egois, tapi mama lebih egois" Jongin menyahut. "Tidakkah mama menyadarinya?"

Heechul menoleh, menatap putra keduanya yang manis itu dalam-dalam. Sebagai seorang ibu, Heechul sangat tahu bagaimana sifat ketiga putranya yang masing-masing punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Tetapi ketika ia melihat putra keduanya itu, Heechul seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Jongin yang keras kepala, Jongin yang egois, dan Jongin yang hanya setia pada satu komitmen. Bahkan tak ada satu pun sifat mendiang Hankyung menurun pada putra keduanya itu.

"Ma, aku selalu percaya.. mama adalah seorang ibu yang tidak akan pernah menyerah pada anak-anaknya"

"Mengapa kamu seperti ini, Jongin? Mama bahkan terlihat bodoh sekali sekarang"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu. Membuat Heechul mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Mama ingat? mama pernah bercerita padaku tentang bentuk kedua kakiku saat aku masih bayi" Jongin berkata, perlahan. "Keduanya berbentuk O. Baba bilang aku tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan. dokter ortopedi pun juga bilang begitu. Tapi mama? Mama bilang aku akan berjalan normal seperti anak-anak yang lain. Aku bisa seperti ini karena mama.. karena perjuangan mama. Begitu pun dengan Jungkook. Jungkook bisa sesukses ini karena mama.. bukan karena siapapun. Apa mama ingin berdalih akan hal itu? Ma, Jungkook berhak atas cita-citanya"

"Jongin" Heechul menyentuh bahu putranya. "Kalian adalah harta yang paling berharga yang pernah mama miliki"

"Aku jadi agak melankolis sekarang ini" canda Jongin, seraya menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih.. Terimakasih sudah menyadarkan mama, Jongin" ucap Heechul..

.

.

Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa ingat, kapan terakhir kalinya ia bisa makan malam dengan perasaan bahagia seperti ini.

Karena yang ia tahu, malam ini ia merasa kebahagiaan itu terasa sederhana tetapi berdampak besar bagi dirinya.

Tidak akan pernah ia bisa berkhianat. jika berkumpul bersama keluarganya adalah hal yang paling terindah yang pernah ia rasakan.

Seharusnya ia bisa sedikit lebih melembut saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Karena saat tak ada satu pun keluarga yang mendampingi rasanya begitu hampa.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kookie.. kau harus menyiapkan banyak tenaga untuk performamu nanti" Kata mama. seraya menambahkan sepotong ayam goreng ke dalam piring Jungkook.

"Mama.. ayamku bahkan belum habis" keluhnya, manja.

Heechul tertawa.. ia sangat merindukan rengekan manja itu. Rengekan manis yang selalu terdengar di pagi hari kala mendiang suaminya hendak berangkat ke kiosnya yang berada di pasar. Jungkook kecil akan menangis, minta ikut. Dan berakhir dengan Hankyung yang harus meninabobokan anak itu di atas ayunannya.

"Jongie oppa, Sarang tidak mau sayur"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. melihat gadis kecil itu terlihat kesusahan memisahkan sayuran hijaunya.

"Kau harus makan sayur yang banyak, Sarang" Jongin menasihati.

Sarang cemberut mendengar nasihat sang kakak. Pipinya yang menggembung lucu membuat sang ibu mencubit pipinya. Anak ini sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang ngambek.

"Tapi.. tapi.. Sehun oppa bilang sekali-kali tidak makan sayur tidak apa" sahutnya.

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya oppa?" tanyanya.

"Mama, siapa itu Sehun oppa?" Giliran Jungkook yang bertanya.

Nampaknya dia sangat penasaran dengan sosok Sehun oppa yang dimaksud oleh adik bungsunya itu. Apa pria itu seorang pedofil? Oh, membayangkannya saja membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

"Sehun itu dokter yang menangani Sarang sejak 1,5 tahun yang lalu" jawab sang ibu.

Jungkook ber'Oh' pelan. setidaknya dia sedikit lega mendengarnya. Tapi bukan berarti kecurigaannya itu hilang begitu saja.

"Sarang.. oppa tanya, sejak kapan kau memanggil Sehun oppa?" Jongin bertanya (Lagi).

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh? "

Melihat gelagat Jongin, entah mengapa membuat Heechul berpikir anak keduanya itu cemburu pada sang adik. Meski kenyataannya tidak begitu. Melainkan Jongin yang hanya ingin tahu, dan sedikit was-was.

"Jongin" Siwon appa tersenyum tipis. "Appa yang menyuruh Sarang memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan oppa. Kau tahu? Dia pria yang baik dan penyayang anak-anak"

"Oh" Jongin menyambutnya dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir Sehun akan macam-macam pada adik bungsunya itu.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk pada orang lain. Itu tidak baik, Jongin" Heechul menasihati.

"Maaf, ma" Ucap Jongin, pelan.

Heechul tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika besok kita mengundang Sehun makan malam?" usulnya.

"Ide Bagus" Sahut Siwon appa. "Sekalian membicarakan rencana kita sekeluarga bulan depan"

"Rencana apa? " tanya Jungkook.

"Hanya perayaan rasa syukur kita karena kondisi Sarang yang semakin membaik akhir-akhir ini" Jawab Heechul mama. "Sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Sarang"

"Wah, Princess akan berulang tahun? haha.. Kau tumbuh cepat sekali, Sarang" ujar Jungkook.

Sarang memamerkan gigi susunya yang rapi. "Pokoknya Oppadeul harus menghadiahkan Sarang banyak hadiah nanti"

.

.

From : Jongin Kim

Keluargaku mengundangmu makan malam besok. Apa kau bisa hadir? Appa dan mama akan sangat senang jika kau hadir nanti. Begitu pun dengan Sarang... Aku juga berharap kau bisa datang, Hun..

Sehun tersenyum membaca SMS yang dikirim Jongin untuknya. Sudah kali ketiganya ia membaca pesan tersebut dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Hun" Kyungsoo berkata, bergidik ngeri menatap teman baiknya itu.

"Eh.. maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang hari ini" sahutnya.

"Apa?"

"Jongin mengundangku makan malam bersama keluarganya besok"

"Wah.. hebat! Balas iya.. balas iya"

Kyungsoo yang heboh membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Pantas saja kau tidak fokus dengan ceritaku tadi" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. "Ternyata Jongin yang membuatmu begini"

"Aku dengar kok ceritamu itu" Sehun menyahut. "Baekhyun dan suaminya yang akan mengadopsi seorang anak kan? Hmm.. baiklah, aku paham kok"

"Sebenarnya aku sedih mendengar Baekhyun yang divonis tidak bisa punya anak. Tapi aku tahu dia akan melarangku melakukan itu" gumam Kyungsoo.

kasihan, pikir Sehun. tetapi pria Wu itu tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada Baekhyun. mengingat Kris yang terlalu mencintai kekasih manisnya itu. Dan bagi Sehun maupun Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sangat beruntung memiliki seorang suami seperti Kris.

"Kau harus cepat menikah,Hun" Kata Kyungsoo, enteng.

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Daripada kau menasihatiku lebih baik kau dulu saja yang menikah"

"Kusumpahi kau benar-benar jatuh Cinta pada Jongin , Hun" Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal.

"Oh.. " Sehun menyahut.. "Kalau begitu ku sumpahi orang pertama yang berdiri di depan apartemenmu besok adalah jodohmu"

.

.

Jongin tersenyum setelah membaca SMS balasan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Pria itu benar-benar akan mengosongkan jadwalnya hanya demi menghadiri makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Kelak Sehun akan menjadi seorang suami yang hebat dan mengayomi keluarga, dan Jongin yakin akan hal itu.

'Hyung, nampaknya kau senang sekali hari ini'

Wajah blaster Vernon memenuhi layar laptopnya. Rambut pirang kecoklatannya terlihat agak basah. Dan handuk yang melingkar di leher putihnyamenunjukan jika pria blasteran itu baru saja mandi.

"Kau ingat Oh Sehun? cowok yang ku ceritakan beberapa hari ini"

'Ya.. pacar barumu, kan?' Goda Vernon. Meski kenyataannya dia terluka. dia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Jongin yang hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang adik. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada Jongin yang tidak pernah membalas perasaannya.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Vernon" Jongin mencebik kesal. "Dia teman baruku dan yah, kami jadi semakin dekat sekarang"

'Baiklah.. kalau begitu teman kencan' kata Vernon. 'Wah, apa posisiku terancam sekarang? '

tawa Jongin mengundang seorang Vernon untuk tertawa. Hyung manisnya itu benar-benar mempesona saat tertawa.

"Kau berlebihan"

'Oh.. no.. Aku benar-benar akan dilupakan' memasang ekpresi sedih.

"Vernon"

'Bagaimana ini'

Jongin memutar mata bosan. "Ayolah, aku tidak akan melupakan dirimu.. kau tetap jadi sahabat terbaikku tahu"

'Tidak.. aku tidak akan jadi sahabatmu'

"Lalu? "

'Aku akan jadi ayah dari anak-anakmu kelak'

"Dasar cowok Australia"cibir Jongin.

Kalimat itu...mungkin bagi Kim Jongin adalah sebuah candaan semata. tetapi bagi seorang Vernon...Ah, entahlah.. Hansol Vernon Choi, cowok blasteran yang mahir bahasa inggris itu bahkan punya kepribadian yang sangat sulit ditebak.. Bahkan, dia lebih sulit ditebak dibandingkan seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Jongin harus terbagun ketika merasakan ranjangnya bergetar. Pertanda ada seseorang yang baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kirinya.

"Seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarku.. tidak sopan" Jongin berkata pelan. suaranya terdengar agak serak.

"AC di kamarku tiba-tiba saja mati. Dan kebetulan hanya kamarmu saja yang tidak dikunci"

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Alasan, pikirnya. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu jika Jungkook lah yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi kirinya.

"Kau berbohong" Jongin berkata.

Keduanya berbalik dan saling berpandangan. saat itu Jongin yakin, jika ada sesuatu yang membuat hati sang adik gelisah hingga tak bisa tidur seperti ini.

"Aku.. aku hanya merasa ini seperti mimpi" Aku Jungkook.

Jongin hanya diam untuk sejenak. Mendengarkan sang adik bicara mungkin jauh lebih baik sekarang. Saat kecil, Jungkook memang sering menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya ketika bocah itu ketakutan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Jongin tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya setiap malam.

"Jika ini hanya mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku.. mimpi ini terlalu Indah dan aku-Aghhh, sakit"

Jungkook menatapnya kesal. Ia mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh sang kakak.

"Sudah jelas ini bukan mimpi" Jongin berkata, perlahan. "Sudah tidur! ini sudah malam, dan kau membangunkan aku hanya untuk mendengar ucapan ngaco-mu itu"

Jungkook mendengus sebal. "Babbo hyung" gumamnya.

Jongin berbalik badan. diam-diam ia tersenyum saat mendengar gumaman Jungkook yang baru saja memanggilnya kakak. Entahlah, bagi Jongin.. itu terdengar sangat manis.

Tidak berapa lama ia mendengar dengkur halus Jungkook. Pemuda 19 tahun itu tertidur pulas di sampingnya dengan wajah yang damai. melihat hal itu membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Jongin mengusap rambut sang adik dengan lembut dan menarik selimut agar sang adik tidak kedinginan.

"Sleep well, little brother" ucapnya.

.

.

Sehun dan Jungkook mungkin bukan perpaduan yang cocok untuk bisa disebut teman. Selain usia mereka yang kelewat jauh, ada sesuatu yang membuat anak bungsu Kim itu terlihat was-was melihat penampilan Oh Sehun.

Dan hari ini, Jongin sengaja pulang cepat karena mama memintanya. Mereka akan mengadakan makan malam bersama, yang mungkin bagi Jungkook perdana kalinya ia menghadiri acara makan malam tersebut bersama sosok asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Err, Sehun.. ini Kim Jungkook, adikku.. kau pasti tidak asing dengan wajahnya" Jongin berkata, mencoba memperkenalkan keduanya dengan sedikit candaan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. untuk beberapa saat ia memperhatikan Jungkook, karena pemuda kpop itu terus-terusan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menghakimi. dan sialnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak menyukai tatapan itu.

"Ya, dia idol yang baru saja naik daun itu kan?" Sehun menyahut.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Mencoba untuk bersikap lebih ramah lagi. Tetapi Jungkook hanya menatapnya sekilas, jika saja Jongin tidak memaksa anak itu untuk bersalaman.

Pribadi yang angkuh, pikir Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap arogan seperti itu di awal perkenalan? Apa dia juga akan menolak jabat tangan dengan para penggemarnya? Ah, Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu.

...

Makan malam berlangsung baik-baik saja. Masakan Nyonya Choi dan candaan manis Sarang, ditambah sikap ramah Tuan Choi membuat Sehun merasa nyaman berada di sini.

Bahkan nyonya maupun tuan Choi sangat berharap Sehun menganggap mereka sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Mengingat Sehun yang besar di sebuah panti asuhan tentu saja suatu hal yang membanggakan bisa punya keluarga seperti mereka.

Dan teruntuk Kim Jongin, mungkin Kyungsoo benar. Dirinya bukan hanya merasa penasaran dengan sosok ramping itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat seolah meminta lebih.

"Aku senang kau datang" Kata Jongin.

Oh Sehun menoleh, namja itu sangat manis dengan sweater rajut putihnya. Rambut kecoklatannya terlihat lembut dan membuat Sehun ingin mengusaknya sayang.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menatapnya aneh. "Seharusnya kau yang mengatakan itu"

pria 26 tahun itu tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu? Perasaanku bahkan lebih dari kata senang saat ini"

"Bukannya aku ingin merebut orang tuamu, Jongin. tapi jujur saja, saat mereka memintaku menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga.. Aku sangat senang"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani" Jongin menyahut. wajahnya dibuat seolah-olah dirinya kesal.

Jongin akui, rambut hitam Sehun terlihat begitu sempurna membingkai wajah tampannya itu. Meskipun kulit Sehun terlihat pucat, malah justru itu point utamanya.

"Mama bilang kau sangat tampan, dan pintar.. Tapi di mataku bukan hanya itu, kau itu tampan, pintar, dan kaya.. kau akan mudah menemukan jodohmu suatu hari nanti" ujar Jongin.

"Nyonya Choi juga berkata begitu beberapa waktu yang lalu"

Jongin mengeratkan sweaternya saat merasakan angin malam menerpa kulitnya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai suasana halaman belakang rumahnya, tetapi bersama Sehun bahkan dirinya seolah melupakan waktu.

"Jongin, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Sehun.

Dengan tawa Jongin menjawab, "Tidur"

Tentu saja Sehun tertawa atas jawaban itu. "Bukan itu maksudku.." katanya. "Rencana seperti, ya.. rencanamu setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang Bagus di sini"

"Hmm.. entahlah.. aku belum memikirkan banyak hal selain bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga"

Jongin menutup matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun? Kyungsoo bilang kakekmu meminta dirimu untuk segera mencari seorang istri"

"Si pendek itu" Sehun menggerutu pelan.

Jika Kyungsoo dengar, pasti dia akan memiting kepala Sehun dengan jurus judonya itu. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang pernah jadi atlet judoka sewaktu jaman sekolah.

"Aku masih ragu akan hal itu" Sehun berkata.

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya. Merasa aneh dengan ucapan Sehun beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ragu akan hal apa? Kau punya segalanya, menurutku kau bisa mendapatkan jodoh sesuai tipemu sendiri"

"Kau sakit ya?" Sehun meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Jongin. "Tidak panas"

"Sehun, aku serius" Jongin menyahut kesal.

"Aku duarius" Sehun menyahut, dengan tawanya.

Jongin bersedekap dada. wajahnya merenggut kesal, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat imut di mata Sehun.

"Ayolah, aku cuma bercanda, manis" kata Sehun, mencoba meminta maaf.

"Tidak.. aku marah sekarang"

Dengan lembut ia menarik wajah Jongin agar bertatapan dengan matanya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, sumpah.. dimatanya Jongin seperti bidadari dengan parasnya yang rupawan.

"Aku tidak akan mencari calon istri lagi sekarang" ujar Sehun, wajahnya terlihat serius.

Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. Sehun tidak gila kan?

"Kau serius?"

Pria pucat itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak akan mencarinya lagi jika apa yang ku cari ada di depan mataku saat ini"

blush...

Sehun, itu manis sekali. Dan Jongin... dia seperti terbang rasanya. Tetapi dibalik kebahagian dua insan. Pasti ada saja yang mengganggu..

Seperti...

"Hyung, mama menyuruhku untuk menambahkan jus melon kalian yang hampir habis" kata Jungkook, bohong.

Padahal jus keduanya belum habis, masih terbilang cukup banyak untuk dua orang. Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk menghentikan aksi seorang Oh Sehun yang hendak mencium bibir sang hyung..

"Ah.. dibawa masuk saja, Jung" kata Jongin. "Kami tidak minum jus"

"Lalu kalian ingin minum apa?"

"Boleh aku minta kopi? " Tanya Sehun.

Jungkook menatap Sehun sebal. Dia tidak berharap kalimat seperti itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sehun minta kopi.. bisa tolong buatkan?" pinta Jongin.

Jungkook keki bukan main. Untung saja dia terbiasa bermain drama di depan kamera. "Dengan senang hati, hyung" ucapnya.

Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook...Seorang adik yang masih terlalu posesif pada sang kakak. Sekalipun kakaknya sudah menginjak usia matang dan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi...

.

.

"Hi"

Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah. Saat seorang pria tampan berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil membawa sebuah keranjang yang entah isinya apa.

"Aku Kang Minhyuk, baru saja pindah kemari..Salam kenal"

Pria itu membungkuk hormat. Senyumnya sangat memikat, dan hal itu mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup cepat.

"Hey, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Pria bernama Kang Minhyuk itu terlihat khawatir.

"A.. aku"

"Aku harap kita bisa bertetangga dengan baik untuk ke depannya nanti"

"Ah.. ya, tentu saja.. Mari mampir, Minhyuk-ssi"

Pria itu mengulum senyum. "Maaf, pagi ini saya agak terburu-buru. mungkin besok baru ada waktu senggang"

"Ah, ini kue beras buatanku.. mohon diterima"

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kang Minhyuk pamit undur diri meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah seperti udang rebus.

Brak..

Pintu tertutup rapat. Kyungsoo benar-benar out of character sekarang. "Ya, Tuhan.. dia tampan sekali" pekiknya.

Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang selalu ia letakan di atas meja bar tender pemisah dapur dan ruang keluarga.

Mendiall nomor seseorang dan dengan semangat ia berkata.. "Oh Sehun, terimakasih atas sumpahmu itu.. pagi ini sangat manjur"

Memutus sambungan seenaknya sendiri. dan mungkin saja meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang masih cengok di atas tempat tidurnya, mengingat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar celotehan tak bermutu seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Adakah orang gila lagi yang merasa bersyukur atas sumpah serapah yang ditujukan padanya? Kyungsoo benar-benar...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Omake..

Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah merasa tenang setiap harinya. Dia masih saja merasa dongkol, sekalipun sudah memasuki bulan kelima mantan pacarnya menjadi milik orang lain.

Setiap malam sabtu, dia akan keluar bersenang-senang hanya untuk melupakan sang mantan.

Biasanya dia akan pergi bersama Sehun. Sahabat karibnya sejak di universitas. tetapi sejak Jongin kembali ke Seoul, sahabatnya itu sangat payah dan tidak mau lagi diajak dugem.

Sehun bahkan lebih memilih mengajari Sarang matematika dibandingkan pergi ke club bersamanya.

Dan hari ini..Entah mengapa kedua kakinya membawanya kemari. Lebih tepatnya apartemen Kyungsoo. setan kerdil, ia menyebutnya.

"Ah, payah" Gerutunya. ia bahkan mengusak rambutnya kasar seperti orang gila.

melirik arloji mahalnya yang baru menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Kyungsoo pasti masih tidur, dan dia akan menggerutu jika Chanyeol mengganggunya di pagi hari. Dengan datang ke apartemennya dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kau payah, yeol.. payah sekali" katanya.. "Kau hanya datang padanya saat sedang mabuk.. haha, pria brengsek.. dasar penjahat kelamin"

Tanpa peduli apapun, ia kembali melangkah. meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo dengan langkahnya yang sempoyongan.

Dia tidak akan berani mengemudi di malam hari dalam keadaan mabuk. JIka ia melakukannya, dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada lisensi mengemudinya..

itu...mengerikan...

.

.

.

.

.

A/n

Hey.. Terimakasih utk review yang kemarin ya.. Untuk permintaan fast update mungkin Joy bisa usahain ya.. meskipun gak yakin utk ke depannya nanti. tapi Joy pasti akan usahakan semaksimal mungkin. terus-terus yang minta Hunkai momentnya di perbanyak.. hmm, kayaknya gak bs banyak-banyak. karena kan ini fokusnya ke keluargaan ya. dan Hunkai itu cuma untuk pemanisnya aja. tapi aku usahain ada lah ya di Setiap chapter. Dan utk yang masih penasaran sama kakak pertamanya Jongin, hehe.. ditunggu aja ya.. ini chapter terakhir kok ngebahas si Jungkook.. karena besok sudah masuk permasalahan si kakak pertama yang nyaris tidak pernah pulang hehehe.. Lanjut? Reviewnya dong.. kasih Joy semangat buat nerusin ff ini.. Joy bahkan nyaris stuck di tempat satu bulan yang lalu.. dikarenakan putusnya Asmara Joy dengan seseorang yang ah.. sudahlah hahaha.. intinya kalo mau dilanjut di review ya..


	7. My Annoying Brother (Bab 1)

My annoying brother (Bab 1)

.

.

.

Hari yang paling diminati semua orang adalah akhir pekan. Dimana berkumpul bersama keluarga tidak akan pernah terlewat sia-sia. Biasanya mama akan memanggang kue pie susu yang enak. Dan jujur saja, Jongin sangat suka hal itu. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan keluarganya. bersama mama, Siwon appa, dan adik angkatnya.

Apalagi saat dimana ia bisa melihat Jungkook yang memang pada dasarnya jahil sedang merecoki mama di dapur. Adik kandungnya itu sangat jahil, tetapi ketika mama meminta Jungkook untuk pergi berkencan anak itu menunjukan wajah merona seperti udang rebus. Itu sangat menggemaskan, sehingga berbalik mama yang menggoda Jungkook.

Sementara saat dirinya melintasi ruang keluarga, ia melihat Sarang dan ayah tirinya sedang bermain bersama. Kasih sayang seorang ayah terlihat begitu jelas di mata seorang Choi Siwon. pria paruh baya itu selalu menatap dirinya penuh kasih dan selalu mencoba mengerti dirinya sebagai seorang ayah yang baik.

Tetapi Jongin adalah Jongin. Seseorang yang tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti anak kesayangan ayah. Dimana dirinya yang dulu begitu membenci ayah kandungnya sendiri entah apa alasannya.

Jongin akan bersikap kaku, sekalipun Siwon appa mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Tetapi yang dilakukan pria itu hanyalah tersenyum, dan masih selalu mencoba meski ia tahu Jongin akan seperti itu. Entah kapan putra tirinya itu berubah.

"Jongin"

Suara berat itu memanggil namanya. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika Siwon appa memanggilnya. Sepertinya itu penting, sebagai seorang anak Jongin harus bersikap hormat pada ayahnya.

"Iya, appa" sahutnya.

Sang ayah mengulum senyum tipis. Siwon appa bilang, pagi ini cuaca sangat dingin mengingat mendung di luar sana. Dia mengingatkan Jongin untuk memakai jaket dan syal jika Jongin hendak bepergian keluar rumah.

"Ah.. ini informasi yang tidak relevan sekali" kata Siwon appa, dengan tawa kecilnya.

Jongin tahu, Siwon appa berusaha untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuknya. Dan sebagai orang yang tidak bisa melihat orang lain kecewa, Jongin pun menghiburnya.

"Tidak..Ini sangat penting, appa" Kata Jongin, perlahan. Senyum di wajahnya membuat guratan cemas di wajah sang appa menghilang. "Terimakasih"

"Jongin" Siwon appa kembali memanggilnya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Jongin berbalik. ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia Siwon appa tepat di matanya. "Terimakasih" ucapnya.

Saat itu, seolah waktu terhenti tepat dimana ia berpijak. Teringat kembali ketika Siwon appa memintanya untuk memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan appa. Jongin bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali dirinya membuat pria yang sudah nyaris 10 tahun menjadi ayah tirinya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.

Karena jujur saja, ia memilih menetap di Australia hanya untuk menghindari sang ayah. Dimana ia tidak pernah menginginkan tinggal satu atap dengan pria yang masih asing untuk ia sebut ayah.

Tetapi untuk sekarang ini, Jongin hanya perlu sedikit menurunkan egonya sebagai seorang anak. Jongin menggenggam erat kedua tangannya di dada. Bersumpah dalam hati, jika missinya saat ini adalah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bahagia, terutama keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu" Sehun menyahut, dengan senyuman.

Jongin terlihat bingung, seolah ingin bertanya darimana pria berkulit pucat itu tahu mengenai keluarganya.

Sehun menyesap teh hangatnya pelan-pelan. Lalu kembali berkata, "Kau pernah mengatakannya padaku"

Suasana kedai kaki lima langganan Oh Sehun memakan mie ramen kesukaannya di malam hari terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena cuaca sedang tidak Bagus, atau orang-orang memilih untuk tidur di rumahnya daripada harus berkeliaran di luar rumah tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Kapan? " Jongin bertanya, wajahnya masih terlihat bingung.

Wajar saja, Jongin sama sekali tidak ingat kapan ia membicarakan keluh kesahnya pada pria Oh itu.

"Saat itu kau sedang mabuk, jadi ku pikir aku tidak perlu membicarakan hal tersebut padamu"

"Aku pasti kelihatan bodoh sekali waktu itu" Jongin bergumam pelan.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau hanya sedikit depresi, itu wajar"

"Jongin" Sehun menatapnya lembut. "Kau terlalu menyayangi keluargamu"

Saat Jongin mabuk. Namja manis itu mengatakan banyak hal sambil menangis di hadapannya. Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena yang ia lakukan adalah mendengar keluh kesah Jongin.

Dari apa yang di dengar olehnya, Sehun tahu. Jongin hanyalah seseorang yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tersirat maupun tersurat. Jongin terlihat sangat dingin, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia hanya seseorang yang penuh Cinta dan berharap bisa dicintai.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun merasa tertarik untuk tahu seperti apa sosok Jongin di balik wajah manisnya itu.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mendengar semua kalimatmu" ujar Sehun, ketika Jongin memaksanya menceritakan kejadian saat namja itu mabuk.

"Tapi.. tapi aku penasaran"

Sehun terkekeh, ia mengusap poni Jongin pelan. "Jangan terlalu penasaran, manis! itu tidak baik"

"Sehun" Jongin merengek pelan.

"Dengar!" pintanya. "Anggap aku tidak pernah mendengar semuanya.. Dan kau tahu? Saat kau bilang kau sangat bahagia karena Jungkook sudah kembali pada keluargamu, aku pun juga.. aku akan merasa sangat bahagia saat kau bahagia"

"Kau?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ah, namja yang polos. Jongin terlihat manis sekali dengan ekpresi dungunya itu.

"Ayo buat mereka bahagia" Sehun berkata. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin.

Jongin merona saat merasakan kehangatan atas genggaman tangan Sehun. Pria itu benar-benar nekad, tidak peduli dengan situasi di sekitar mereka.

"Saat ayah dan ibumu memintaku untuk menganggap mereka orangtuaku, kau tahu? Bahkan aku sudah merasa jika mereka benar-benar orangtuaku. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa kedua orangtuaku sejak kecil.. Jadi, yah.. aku sangat bahagia sekali punya orangtua seperti mereka. Ayah yang sangat mengayomi, dan ibu yang perhatian.. Itu sangat perfect!"

"Apa itu keinginanmu? "

"Maksudnya? "

"Mempunyai kedua orangtua yang lengkap.. Apa itu keinginanmu? "

Sehun masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Seolah dirinya tidak apa-apa, dan Jongin harus tahu hal itu.

"Itu bukan keinginanku.. tapi adalah mimpiku..mimpi, dimana dulu sangat mustahil untuk seorang anak yatim piatu sepertiku" ujarnya.

"Jongin" Sehun berkata perlahan. "Dulu, Aku berpikir.. bertemu kakek Oh saja itu sebuah anugerah terindah bagiku. Jadi saat orangtuamu menganggap diriku putra mereka.. Aku merasa, Tuhan itu punya cara untuk membuat umatnya merasa bahagia atas kehidupan mereka.. Dan yah, aku bahkan tidak pernah kepo siapa orangtua kandungku setelah bertemu kakek Oh"

"Aku iri padamu" Kata Jongin.

"Iri? "

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Mengapa kau bisa memandang dunia dengan sudut pandang seperti itu? kelak kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik saat berkeluarga nanti"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Karena aku adalah Oh Sehun. Jika kau ingin melihat dunia yang Indah, akan ku tunjukan bagaimana caranya"

"Sehun"

Jongin mendongak, menunjukan wajah manisnya yang entah sejak kapan sedikit sembab. "Would you help me?" pintanya.

"Yes, i do.. i do help you.. now and forever" bisiknya, seraya menghapus airmata di wajah manis itu.

.

.

Jungkook seperti orang bodoh. Memakai masker yang nyaris menutupi sebagian wajahnya. serta hoodie hitam membalut tubuh jangkungnya. Orang-orang menatap dirinya pria misterius atau malah pria aneh.

Terlebih berdiri di depan pagar sekolah menengah pertama swasta di pinggiran kota seperti ini membuat dirinya menjadi bahan omongan para siswa di sana. Tak satu pun dari mereka menyadari, jika seorang idol berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dengan perasaan kacau.

Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan. Kim Taehyung sekolah di sini. Dan ia harap, hari ini ia bisa bertemu Taehyung-Mengingat beberapa waktu ini, Siswa SMA itu sudah tidak lagi menyambangi dorm-nya.

"Si bisu yang tolol" Seorang siswi berkata. Dia melintas di depan Jungkook dengan seorang siswi lainnya.

Saat gadis itu berbicara, seolah harus didengar. Menurut Jungkook itu sangat menyebalkan, dan kasar untuk seorang anak SMA seperti gadis banmal itu.

"Tapi mereka sangat keterlaluan.. Dia bahkan harus membersihkan lorong lantai 2 dari lendir hijau dan bau" Sahut teman gadis itu.

"Ayolah, Sunhee..Dia bahkan terlalu tolol untuk menjadi siswa di sini. Bicara saja juga tidak pernah tuh"

Jungkook terus mencuri dengar. Dari apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan dua gadis ini. Baru saja terjadi pembullyian terhadap seorang siswa kutu buku oleh sekelompok murid penguasa yang menyebalkan. Apa guru-guru di sini tidak mencoba untuk memberi sebuah sanksi?

...

3 jam berlalu. Jungkook mendengus kesal, saat orang yang dicarinya tak kunjung jua menunjukan Batang hidungnya. Dia melirik jam di tangannya. Pukul 4 sore, tidak seharusnya dia berdiri di depan sekolah ketika ia yakin tak ada lagi siswa di dalam sana.

Tetapi ketika ia hendak pulang. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah berjalan pelan. Seragamnya lusuh, bahkan noda hijau sedikit menutupi wajah manisnya membuat Jungkook agak sulit mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Hey" serunya. Jungkook mencoba membuat namja itu menoleh. Tetapi yang dipanggil hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

Jungkook berlari pelan, menyusul. Menarik pergelangan tangan itu. Dan membuat sang empunya meronta.

"hmm.. hmm"

"Tenang.. tenang.. ini aku" Jungkook mencoba untuk menenangkan. Ia membuka masker dan kacamata hitamnya. Sehingga menunjukan wajah tampannya yang membuat namja manis itu terpaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia menyentuh wajah lusuh namja itu. Tatapannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Siswa SMA itu mengambil ponselnya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

 _ **'Aku tidak apa-apa..jangan khawatir!'**_

Jungkook menarik napas pelan. "Apa kau sedang berbohong? Kau bahkan sangat kacau sekarang"

Siswa bername tag Kim Taehyung itu hanya memperhatikan tingkah aneh Jungkook sekarang. Pemuda 19 tahun itu melepaskan hoodie hitamnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Taehyung. Penuh perhatian dan membuat Taehyung merona.

"Kau jadi korban bully?"

Sekali lagi Taehyung hanya diam. Tetapi tidak membuat seorang Jungkook menyerah begitu saja. "Apa kau lapar?"

Menggeleng pelan.. Jungkook semakin yakin, jika memang ada yang salah pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sesuatu yang membuat pemuda Kim itu tidak bisa membalas perkataan-perkataan Jungkook dengan kalimat yang seharusnya. Jungkook pernah mengira, Taehyung adalah orang yang pemalu.

Tetapi yang ada di hadapannya kini, tak lebih dari siswa SMA yang tidak bisa bicara sekalipun Jungkook memaksanya untuk bicara. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak punya hak atas apa yang terjadi.

"Ikut aku!" Titahnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Taehyung, Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan kurus itu ke arah mobilnya.

Mobil kesangannya yang terparkir sedikit agak jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah swasta itu.

"Apa mereka melukaimu?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

Mereka duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil. Jungkook rasanya ingin berteriak saat mendapati gelengan kepala atas jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Berhentilah menggeleng!" Seru Jungkook.

Taehyung tersentak akan seruan itu. Matanya berusaha agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan maniks kelam Jungkook. "Kau bertingkah seolah baik-baik saja. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya? Mereka membully dirimu kan"

'Darimana dia bisa tahu?' pikir Taehyung. Beberapa murid memang tidak meninggalkan luka fisik, tetapi siapa yang tahu akan perasaannya?

Namun saat melihat keresahan bercampur emosi dalam diri jungkook. Taehyung merasa lega?

"Baiklah.. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menjawabnya" Dengan pasrah Jungkook berkata.

Taehyung menyentuh pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Sehingga Idol itu menatapnya heran. "Apa?"

Siswa SMU itu mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi. kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

 _ **"Aku tidak bisa bicara.. maaf:("**_

Jungkook melongok seperti orang bodoh. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat menyesal sekarang. Bahkan saat tahu fakta Taehyung tidak bisa bicara sekalipun, dia masih tetap memaksa siswa kelas tiga SMA itu untuk berbicara.

Kau gila, Kook.. Pikirnya..

"Ah.. maaf.. aku bodoh sekali ya" sahutnya dengan tawa.

Taehyung tersenyum manis dengan eyesmile-nya. Jungkook tertegun seketika. Dia.. dia.. sangat manis dan cantik..

"Baiklah" Jungkook berkata, final. Seraya memasang sabuk pengaman Taehyung dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Tetap di situ.. Ada sesuatu yang akan ku tunjukan padamu"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hey, jangan menatapku begitu! Aneh tahu"

Pemuda manis itu menutup mulutnya.. Kemudian menuliskan kata maaf lagi di ponselnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal. sementara yang terjadi sebenarnya, adalah Jungkook yang merasa sedikit panas saat melihat tatapan imut nan innocent itu.. Berlebihan!

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus mengoceh tentang kesibukan Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Namja cerewet itu bahkan sudah melebihi para ahjumma menopause yang sedang sakit punggung. Mungkin benar kata Chanyeol, Sebutan satan soo atau setan kerdil untuk Kyungsoo sangat cocok untuknya.

"Soo, Jongin kan sudah menjelaskan.. Dia sibuk tahu" Sehun berkata, mencoba untuk membela Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengoceh.

"No.. no.. no" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku sedang bicara dengan Jongin.. ok?"

Sehun memutar mata bosan. sementara Jongin? Dia hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi Sehun yang sedang memperagakan bibir heartshape Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Jadi.. Apa bosmu yang tampan itu memberimu banyak tugas? Sehingga kau tidak bisa bertemu denganku beberapa waktu yang lalu" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. Seperti ahjumma kan gayanya?

"Tidak" Jongin menjawab. "Pekerjanku normal.. hanya sedikit, yah..fokus pada pekerjaanku"

"Wow" Kyungsoo menyahut.. pura-pura takjub atau memang dia merasa takjub? Who knows?

"kau membuatku merasa.. wah, aku akan kehilangan sahabat terbaikku hari ini.. sial, itu sangat menyebalkan"-Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau bahkan bisa main ke rumahku kalau kau mau" kata Jongin. Sesekali menyuapkan parfait buatan Kyungsoo ke mulutnya. "Mamaku juga terus-terusan bertanya tentang dirimu dan Baekhyun"

"Apa? Apa yang bibi tanyakan tentangku? " Kyungsoo terlihat penasaran.

"Dia bertanya mengapa kau tidak datang ke rumah dan membawa pacarmu" Canda Jongin. Padahal bukan itu yang ditanyakan ibunya mengenai Kyungsoo. Melainkan kapan Kyungsoo bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah mereka? Mengingat namja Do itu selalu saja sibuk dengan festival makanan untuk mempromosikan kedai rotinya itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat merona. Sehun ikut tertawa. Kapan lagi bisa menggoda Kyungsoo si judes ini? Cuma Jongin saja yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo skakmat seperti itu.

"Hey, jangan tertawa!" Kyungsoo berseru kesal.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya. "Dia sudah menemukan jodohnya beberapa hari yang lalu"

Jongin menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Benarkah? Oh, selamat Kyungsoo"

"Tidak! Jangan dengarkan mulut nyinyir Sehun!" Ujar Kyungsoo.

Senyum tipis merekah di wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo memang akan out of character jika sedang salah tingkah seperti ini.

"By the way" Jongin berkata perlahan. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Ku dengar dia dan suaminya akan mengadobsi seorang anak. Apa itu benar?"

"Benar.. Baekhyun pasti memberitahukan dirimu ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Begitulah.. Sebenarnya sebelum Baekhyun memberitahu aku, Sehun sudah lebih dulu memberitahu tentang itu"

"Oh.. Ya.. Aku dan Kyungsoo yang menyarankan mereka untuk hal itu" Sehun berkata, seolah menjelaskan.

"Lagipula, Baekhyun bilang dia selalu merasa bosan kalau suaminya sibuk bekerja. So, kami sepakat untuk menyarankan Baekhyun supaya mereka mengadobsi anak" kata Kyungsoo. Tidak mau mengungkit mengenai Baekhyun yang tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan Kris keturunan (Dalam artian Mandul).

Jongin tahu maksud Kyungsoo. Maka tidak seharusnya dia mengulas perkembangan Baekhyun yang dinyatakan mandul. Itu juga tidak pantas jika harus membicarakan kekurangan seorang teman pada teman yang lainnya.

"Aku akan segera punya keponakan" Kyungsoo berkata, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat senang.

Kyungsoo menyeringai ketika mendapatkan sebuah ide jahil. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu satu orang keponakan yang tampan darimu Ohse"

"Heh?" Sehun nyaris tersedak kopi yang sedang ia minum.

"Dan juga darimu Kimjong"

"Aku"

"Kami bahkan belum menemukan yang cocok, Kyung" Sehun berkata pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil. "Ku pikir kalian cocok"

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar tersedak atas perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Menyebalkan sekali. Mengapa Kyungsoo bisa berkata sedramatis itu? Apa dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ya? Sehun dan dirinya hanyalah seorang sahabat.. Tidak lebih!

"Ah.. aku bahkan bisa membayangkan seperti apa anak-anak kalian nanti" Kyungsoo bergumam.. Kali ini nadanya terdengar serius.

"Daripada menggoda mereka berdua.. lebih baik kau sendiri saja yang memberikan kami seorang keponakan yang lucu"

Baekhyun berjalan santai. Digendongannya ada seorang batita perempuan yang terlihat menggemaskan dan begitu manja padanya.

"Oh.. Ya ampun, apa itu putrimu, Baek?" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. psstt, dia pernah bercita-cita punya anak perempuan yang sangat lucu seperti Putri angkat Baekhyun.

Kris, suami Baekhyun mengekori sang istri. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat bagaimana tingkah Kyungsoo yang ingin sekali menggendong Putri mereka.

"Kris hyung.. Apa aku boleh menggendongnya? Boleh ya.. boleh ya" Kyungsoo memohon penuh harap.

"Haha..tanyakan pada mommy-nya" Kris menjawab dengan tawa.

Sehun dan Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. Mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di hadapan orangtua baru itu.

"Oh, Jongin..Aku merindukanmu" kata Baekhyun. Seraya memeluk tubuh sahabatnya mengingat Kyungsoo yang sudah menggendong anaknya lebih dulu.

Kris dan Sehun saling berjabat tangan. Mereka terlihat lebih dewasa di antara ketiga namja manis itu.

"Well, sepertinya kalian akan baik-baik saja" Kris berkata.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku sudah bilang.. Teman-temanku akan menjaga kami di sini"

"Yes, mom.. I knew that.. so, daddy is sorry.. so sorry" ucap Kris, seraya mengusak sayang rambut Baekhyun.

"Kris hyung.. kau tidak perlu khawatir..Kalau kau tidak bisa menjemput istri dan anakmu.. aku akan mengantar mereka pulang nanti" kata Kyungsoo.

"Wah.. aku berterimakasih sekali, kyungsoo" Kris berkata. "Ku rasa aku harus segera pergi.. Sampai jumpa semua"

"Hati-hati, hyung!"

Kris mengulum senyum tampan. "Ya, kau juga, sayang"

"Ok, cukup dramanya! Ayo duduk lagi" Kyungsoo berkata. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat semula ia duduk.

"Dia memang menyebalkan" Sehun menggerutu.

"Ya, begitulah dia" Baekhyun menyahut.

Jongin masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Melihat bagaimana Kris dan Baekhyun begitu menyayangi anak angkat mereka. Seolah mereka adalah orangtua kandung si anak. Hal yang kembali ia jadikan sebuah pelajaran adalah, jika kasih sayang itu tidak harus diberikan pada keluarga kandung saja. Karena tali kekeluargaan terbentuk berdasarkan kasih sayang yang besar sehingga jadilah sebuah keluarga yang saling mengasihi.

Kris Wu, mengingatkan Jongin pada Siwon appa-nya. Seorang pria yang selalu mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya. Sekalipun pria Choi itu hanya ayah tiri setelah sang ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan merasakan lelehan air mata membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi? "Baekhyun menatapnya cemas.

"Tidak.. tidak ada.. aku hanya-"

"jangan menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri, Jongin!" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menasihati.

.

.

Alur waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Dimana Sehun sudah harus mengantar Jongin ke rumahnya setelah namja manis itu hang out dengan kedua temannya. Pukul 12 siang tadi, Sehun harus meninggalkan Jongin di kedai Kyungsoo karena ia harus mengisi absen hadirnya. Di hari sabtu ia memang sengaja bertukar jadwal dengan rekan kerjanya itu. Dikarenakan temannya yang seharusnya masuk di hari sabtu sedang menunggui istrinya yang sedang melahirkan. dan Sehun yang memang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang baik hati, berniat menolong dengan memberikan izin tukar shift meskipun ia bisa berkata menolaknya.

"Yang tadi itu" Sehun memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Menunjukan wajahnya yang sedikit lesu. Ia tidak menyahut, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu yang hendak dikatakan Sehun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun. fokus mengemudinya sama sekali tidak hilang sekalipun ia mengajak Jongin untuk bicara.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin balik bertanya. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau menangis saat di kedai roti Kyungsoo" Sehun mengingatkan.

Hembus napas terdengar dari bibir Jongin. Begitu pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh pria di sampingnya itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk ku ceritakan pada siapapun" Jongin berkata.

Kalau sudah begini Sehun mana mungkin memaksa lagi. Jongin selalu seperti ini. Tak sekalipun jujur pada orang lain, bahkan Sehun sanksi jika Jongin bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh menebaknya?" Kembali Sehun bersuara. Kali ini mencoba menatap mata Jongin lebih lama.

"Fokuslah mengemudi, Sehun!" Jongin menyahut.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. Pertanda tidak mau menuruti titah Jongin. Dia harus mendapatkan jawaban Jongin tanpa harus memaksa namja manis itu.

"Apa kau memikirkan pacarmu?"

"Tidak, Sehun" Sahut Jongin. "Fokus.. fokus, Oh Sehun"

Sehun tidak peduli.

"Atau mengenai ayah-"

Tanpa menyadari jika seseorang melintas begitu saja. Dan nyaris tertabrak oleh mobilnya jika saja Jongin tidak berteriak padanya untuk berhenti.

Rem mendadak membuat jantung Sehun berpacu cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin, dimana namja manis itu menunjukan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya.

"Kita menabraknya" Jongin bergumam pelan.

Keduanya kompak keluar untuk memeriksa bagaimana kondisi korban tabrak mereka. Sehun bukan main terkejutnya saat melihat sosok pria itu terjatuh dengan lutut dan dahi yang berdarah. Syukurlah tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan padanya.

"Tuan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya, perlahan.

"Tidak.. maaf, aku menyebrang tanpa melihat-lihat" Pria itu mengucap maaf dengan penuh penyesalan.

Suara itu...

Sama sekali tak asing di telinga Jongin. Apa dia salah dengar? Tetapi rasanya tidak. Pendengaran Jongin masih sangat sehat dari terakhir kalinya ia periksa.

"Anda terluka mari saya bantu" Sehun berkata. Hendak membantu pria itu.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa, tu-Kau" Pria dengan hoodie hitam itu terkejut saat tak sengaja menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin.

"Tidak mungkin" Jongin mencoba untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"J.. Jongin.. Kau? Kim jongin" Pria itu berusaha untuk berdiri.

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah ketika pria itu mencoba menggapainya.

"Berhenti di sana!"

Sehun dan pria misterius itu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan.

"Jangan menyentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" seru Jongin.

"Jangan" Jongin berkata final.

Jongin berlari, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun dalam kebingungan dan seseorang yang entah siapa dalam kesedihan dan luka di tubuhnya.

"Jongin" Pria itu berseru.. Lalu menangis meraung-raung. Membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

Apa yang musti ia lakukan sekarang? Mengejar Jongin? Atau menolong pria ini? Perasaannya terhadap Jongin membuat dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan jongin sendiri di tengah malam seperti itu. Sementara jiwanya sebagai seorang dokter melarang dirinya meninggalkan seorang pasien dalam keadaan terluka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
